The Sacred Mirror
by BladeGuy9
Summary: After reading about the legendary hero Billy, Finn and Jake find out that he was on a mission to repair a powerful object called the Sacred Mirror. Will Finn and Jake, along with Marceline, be able to retreve all the pieces, or fall to the Fire Count?
1. Chapter 1: The Mirror

The Sacred Mirror

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: The beginning of my latest fan fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mirror

It was a peaceful night in Ooo. After a long day of adventuring, Finn and Jake are seen in their Tree Fort, getting ready to hit the hay.

"Sure was a day full of excitement, wasn't it Jake?"

"Sure was man. I can't wait to get some sleep... Right after a good read," says Jake, grabbing a book from the book shelf.

"What do you have there Jake?" asks Finn, putting on his pajamas.

"Oh, some weird dude sold it to me for a trade that I couldn't pass up. It has stories about Billy's adventures."

Finn gasps in excitement. "Billy? Our hero Billy?"

"The very one."

"Well what are you waiting for man? Crack that book open and read it for crying out loud!" says Finn, jumping in excitement.

Jake uses his stretchy powers to put him in his sleeping bag thing, and walks over. "All right, calm down dude. Jeez, I never knew you get _this_ worked up about Billy," says Jake, sitting next to Finn. He opens the book, and begins reading about Billy's adventures. Like taking on evil like the all powerful Lich King, and the Fire Count. However, Jake gets to a chapter the really interests Finn and him.

"The Sacred Mirror?" questions Finn.

"Hmm, this seems interesting. Let's see: It all started long ago. The Lich King had owned a powerful mirror called the Sacred Mirror. Not much is known about this object, except it is very powerful. When Billy attacked the Lich King, he had shattered it into seven different pieces to make sure Billy never got his hands on it. However, unknown to the Lich King, Billy had known about this mirror. When he attacked Lich King and defeated him, Billy had tried to search for the mirror pieces to..." Jake was cut off when Finn bumped into him due to excitement. Jake had dropped the book onto the floor, and was knocked into the night stand, which had a glass of water on it. It spilled all over the book. Finn and Jake gasped in terror. Jake quickly picks up the book, and tries to wipe the page clean. However, the ink smears and Jake can't make heads or tails of it.

"What's it say man?" asks Finn in a panicky voice.

"Uh... I think it says: Billy had tried to search for the mirror pieces to put the mirror back together, and use it's power to defeat evil. However, Billy was unable to search for the pieces." Finn looks at Jake, and slowly gets a smile on his face. "Dude, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we find the mirror pieces ourselves, put it back together, and defeat evil for good!" cries Finn.

"But dude, we don't even know where to look. I mean, Billy was never able to find them. What makes you think we'll be able to find them?" asks Jake.

"You're right. Hmm..."

Just then, a piece of paper falls out of the back of the book. Jake notices and picks it up. He looks and notices that it is a map of Ooo. Jake turns it around, and some writing is on it.

"Who ever finds this map, use it to locate the pieces of the mirror. I was unlucky and could not find them. However, I have located the places they are most likely located in. Best of luck to you, Billy," reads Jake. "So, Billy wrote this note?"

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we head out and finish Billy's task," says Finn. Jake looks at him, and nods.

"Yeah man! You said it!" Outside the Tree Fort, a figure is seen looking in on the two adventurers.

"Hehehe! All according to plan." The figure then flies off into the night sky.

* * *

The next morning, Finn and Jake are seen packing for the adventure that lies ahead of them.

"Let's see, my sword, food, water, sweater, okay. I think we're good," says Finn.

"Wait, don't forget this," says Jake, handing Finn his viola.

"Your viola? What do we need this for?" asks Finn.

"Oh, just in case we're walking a long distance, and I get bored. I'll have something to pass the time."

Finn sighs. "All right." He puts it in his backpack, and puts it on. "All right, what does the map say?"

Jake pulls out the map, and takes a look at it. "Hmm... whoa dude."

"What?"

"Uhh... you might want to look at this." Jake shows him the map, and Finn and looks at where he is pointing. Finn gasps.

* * *

Somewhere in a cave, a teenage girl around the age of seventeen is seen. She has long, midnight black hair, pale light blue skin, two small holes in her neck and fangs. She is wearing a two piece black swim suit, and is seen standing over the edge of a small lake. She dives in, and comes up, hair in her face. She flicks her head, and she reveals her sweet face. She climbs out, and her breasts seem more revealing than they were before she jumped in. Anyway, she walks over to a lawn chair, and lays down on it, and begins relaxing. From the distance, a house is seen, and someone steps out of the house. A man with blue skin, a yellow hat, and tattered yellow clothing. He is seen holding a bowl of fresh strawberries. He walks over to the girl, and sets the strawberries down on a small table next to her.

"Here you are Marceline. A fresh bowl of strawberries... just like you ordered," says the man in an unhappy tone.

"Thank you henchman. Now... I want you to go and clean the house. It's getting awful dusty in there," says Marceline, sucking the red out of one of the strawberries. The man sighs.

"Yes Marceline." He goes and walks off toward the house, and begins to clean. However, he raises his hand, and shoots a beam of magic at the cleaning tools. They begin acting on their own, and clean the house. The man sighs, and sits on the couch.

"How could my life turn out like this? I'm no henchman to some vampire, I'm a trouble maker!" He then notices that a nearby pan has something shiny seen within the dust it is carrying off. He quickly gets up, and grabs the shiny object. He observes it, and it is what looks like a piece of a mirror. Then, the figure that was watching Finn and Jake the night before is seen looking into the window. The man sees him and jumps in fright. The figure hushes the man, and motions him to come outside. The man walks outside, and confronts the figure.

"Are you the one they call... Magic Man?" asks the figure.

"Ye... yes?"

"Good. I have a proposition for you."

Magic Man ponders the figure's words, and turns to him. "I'm listening."

"You wanna quit being that vampire's henchman?"

"Yes, but she said if I pulled anything funny, she'd kill me."

"Hmm, well, you won't have to worry about a thing. I only need you to do one thing for me..."

Magic Man raises a brow. "And what is that?"

"Test the fighting skills of the ones they call... Finn and Jake."

"Those two? You want me to test their fighting skills?"

"Yes. Dish out everything you've got! But don't kill them."

"And once I'm done with them... how will that stop me from being Marceline's henchman?"

"I'll be here watching the whole time. If you've been defeated, I'll swoop in and take you to safety. So, do we have a deal?" asks the figure. He takes out his hand, which is actually fiery. Magic Man thinks for a moments, and makes a hand out of magic to shake the fiery hand.

"You've got yourself a deal!" cries Magic Man. The two hands shake, and the deal is struck. Magic Man looks back, and sees Finn and Jake approaching Marceline. She looks up, and sees them.

"Oh, if it isn't Finn and Jake. So, what are you guys doing here?" asks Marceline, grabbing another strawberry and sucking the red right off of it.

"Well, last night, Jake read this story, and..."

"What, you need a bed time story to help you fall asleep?" taunts Marceline, chuckling a little.

"No! I don't need a bed time story!" Finn says defensively.

"Calm down dude, it was just a joke," says Marceline, getting up off the lawn chair. "So you were saying?"

"Oh, Jake read this part about a magic mirror that was busted, and our hero Billy was hunting for it. But he was never able to find the pieces, so we found this map that has the locations that he thinks the pieces are located in. And one of them is your cave. Have you ever come across a piece of mirror?"

"Hmm... not that I know of." Marceline goes and walks off toward her house, but a cry is heard, and she stops. Then, Magic Man jumps out and attacks Finn and Jake. Finn pulls out his sword, and attempts to slash at Magic Man. But he quickly disappears, and reappears behind the two adventurers. He shoots a powerful blast at them. Jake grabs Finn, and he dodges by stretching his body in a position he can avoid the attack. Jake then punches Magic Man in the face, and he falls to the ground. He laughs, and quickly gets up. He shoots another blast of magic at Finn, and he is hit. He then transforms into a giant foot.

"NO! Not again!" cries Finn. From a distance, the figure that made the deal with Magic Man slaps his forehead.

"Not what I wanted!" Magic Man sees he is disappointed, and turns Finn back to normal, which confuses him. He then lunges at Magic Man, and slashes his arm, causing a big, bloody gash to appear. Magic Man chuckles and easily heals the wound. He shoots a blast of magic that explodes, causing bright lights to appear. Finn and Jake shield their eyes. When the lights disappear, Magic Man is gone. He then appears behind them, and shoots a powerful blast of magic at them. This causes them to fall to the ground. Magic Man laughs. Then, a shadow appears behind him. He hears a low hissing sound. He slowly turns around, and sees a pissed off Marceline.

"Oh... uh Marceline. Hehehe... so... you saw that didn't you?" Marceline punches Magic Man right in the face, and sends him to the ground. Marceline flies at him, and grabs him by the neck, holding him in the air.

"I warned you Magic Man!"

"But it wasn't you I was attacking," says Magic Man, starting to get a little nervous.

"That goes for my friends too! Now, you'll pay the price. *hiss*!" Her fangs bare, and she goes to chomp down on Magic Man. However, the figure from before flies in, and knocks Marceline to the ground, releasing her grip on Magic Man. This causes him to drop the mirror piece, which lands in front of Marceline. She slowly gets up, and notices that the figure that tackled her is a big fireball with a smug face similar to the Ice King's, and is wearing a large crown. Marceline gets up, and is a little taken back by what she sees.

"Fire Count?"

"Hehehe! Well, I guess you do know me. No matter, I've got what I want. Come Magic Man, let us leave!" He flies off, and Magic Man flies after. He turns back to Marceline, and sees her staring at him with an angry face. He is a little freaked, and flies off. Marceline turns to Finn and Jake, who are seen getting up.

"Man, that... sucked," says Finn, slowly getting up. "You all right Jake?"

"Yeah, I should be," says Jake. The two turn to Marceline. "Thanks for your help."

"Yeah. But now... Ooo is going to have one less living soul when I'm through with Magic Man!" cries Marceline. Finn notices anger from her that he never noticed before. He then notices the mirror piece at Marceline's feet.

"Hey Marceline, look." She looks down, and sees the piece. She picks it up, and observes it.

"Is this what you guys are looking for?"

"Yes!" cries Jake. "Please give it to us."

"Well... all right. On one condition."

"Aw crap, how did I see this coming?" asks Jake.

"You guys let me join you on your adventure. I've got a bone to pick with Magic Man!" she says. "So, do we have a deal?"

Finn looks at Jake. "Dude, I say we let her."

"What? Why?"

"It's either that, or never fulfill what Billy wanted," says Finn.

Jake sighs. "Look, I like Marceline, but she still scares the filling out of my donut," says Jake, shaking a little. "But, she does have a little get back thing at Magic Man after what he did to her. So... yeah."

Finn nods, and turns to Marceline. "All right Marceline, you can come along with us."

Marceline gives off a smile. "A wise decision Finn," she says, tossing the mirror shard at him. He catches it, and pulls out a small case with eight slots.

"What's that dude?"

"Oh, I got this before we left. I brought it so we could store the pieces inside," explains Finn, putting the piece in one of the slots. He stashes it away, and looks up to see Marceline gone.

"Where did she?" She then quickly appears before them and hisses at them, scaring them. She gives off a small chuckle. Finn looks and notices she is wearing her dress made out of Why-Wolf hide, her purple striped leggings, and her red heels. He axe-bass is seen strapped around her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Where's the next location?" asks Marceline. Finn turns to Jake, who is looking at the map.

"Hmm, well... I say... let's go to the Ice Kingdom. That way, we'll get a piece, and have fun messing around with the Ice King."

"Good plan man. Let's move out!" cries Finn. He and Jake rush out of the cave, and Marceline is seen pulling out her umbrella and chasing after them. What awaits our hero's in the Ice Kingdom? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Ice King's Tck Tck Armor

Chapter 2: Ice King's Tck Tck Armor

Last time, Finn and Jake had read a book about the legendary hero Billy. He was on a quest to retrieve pieces of a powerful mirror called the Scared Mirror. However, Billy was unable to locate the pieces, but had made a map of all the possible locations. Finn and Jake had got their hands on the map, and noticed that one of the locations was Marceline's Cave. They head there to find out that Marceline doesn't have a clue what they are looking for. Then, Magic Man attacks Finn and Jake. He bests them, but Marceline vowed to kill him if he tried anything funny. However, Magic Man was saved by the evil Fire Count, and they made their escape. Marceline finds what Finn and Jake are looking for, but bribes them for it. She wants to come along to get back at Magic Man, and help her friends. Finn and Jake agree to let her join. We find out three hero's in the Ice Kingdom. Finn is wearing his yellow sweater, while Marceline is seen shivering a little.

"Man, this place is freezing!" cries Marceline.

"Well, that's what you get for wearing a dress," says Jake, who doesn't seem to be phased by the cold. Marceline growls at him, and they continue on. From a distance, a penguin is seen watching them. He starts waddling away, but then slides on his belly. He is seen sliding toward a big, icy lair. He makes it inside, and waddles his way toward the top floor. When he reaches the top, someone is seen. The someone has light blue skin, a long, bushy white beard, a crown, and a big blue robe. The penguin waddles his way toward him and tugs on his robe. The figure turns and looks down on him.

"Ah, what brings you here Gunter?" asks the figure.

"Wak wak wak wak!" cries the penguin, or Gunter. The figure looks down on Gunter and nods.

"Some intruders you say? What do they look like?"

Gunter begins talking to him again, and describes the intruders. The figure gasps.

"Finn, Jake, and Marceline are the intruders? GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Wait... why are they coming? I haven't even kidnapped a Princess yet. What reason do they have for coming here?" ponders the blue man. "I wonder if it has anything to do with that piece of mirror I found the other day?" he says to himself. He walks toward an open window, and looks outside. He sees the three hero's walking their way toward the icy lair. "Hmm... well, since they're coming all this way, it would be rude not to welcome them. Gunter, release the monster!"

Gunter nods, and waddles off. The blue man laughs evilly.

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Marceline are seen at the base of the path leading to the icy lair that Gunter had used to reach the lair.

"Well, here we are. Ice King's lair," says Finn, pulling out his sword.

"We have the advantage here," says Marceline.

"How's that?" asks Jake.

"We have the element of surprise on our side," she replies, a malicious grin on her face.

"She's right Jake. Ice King doesn't even know we're here. Come on, let's get that mirror piece!" exclaims Finn. Before he takes a step forward, stomping is heard. Finn stops, and notices a large object coming at them from the lair. Finn squints his eyes to get a better look, and realizes what they are going up against. "HIT THE DECK!" Finn jumps out of the way, and this confuses Jake and Marceline. They look up, and realize why Finn got out of the way. Jake jumps out of the way, and Marceline takes to the air. The object turns out to be a large, icy centipede. It quickly turns around, and roars at them.

"What IS that thing?" asks Jake.

"It's Ice King's Ice-o-pede," says Finn. "I fought it once when I snuck into Ice King's lair to get enough power for Neptr so he could be fully functional," explains Finn. He then charges at Ice-o-pede and starts slashing at him, but no damage is done. Ice-o-pede roars, and pounces on Finn, sending him into the air. Marceline quickly catches him. From below, Jake grows big, and tries to damage Ice-o-pede by giving him a powerful punch in the face. But, that just leads to him using his pincers on Jake's fist, hurting him bad.

"OWWW!" cries Jake, who rubs his hand in pain. Ice-o-pede then fires a powerful blast of ice at Jake. Jake quickly shrinks to avoid the blast. Marceline then throws Finn toward the beast at high speeds. Finn extends his sword, trying to stab Ice-o-pede. But he quickly grabs a hold of Finn's sword, and begins swinging him around. Marceline acts fast, and pulls out her axe-bass. She strums some notes, and soundwaves are launched at Ice-o-pede. They hit him, and he quickly stops swinging Finn around, and screams in pain. Finn gets his sword back, and stabs Ice-o-pede in the head. He screams in more pain, but is somehow still alive. He quickly rises his upper and pounces the ground. A big wave of snow is launched at Finn and Jake. Jake quickly grabs Finn, and turns into a giant wall to block the snow from hitting Finn. When the wave ends, Jake is seen practically frozen. Finn gasps and charges at Ice-o-pede. He jumps, and goes to stab him in the head again. But he quickly reacts and opens his pincers. Marceline gasps, and dives down at fast speeds. She puts her axe-bass in between the pincers, stopping Ice-o-pede from closing them on Finn, who stabs Ice-o-pede right in the face. Ice-o-pede roars in pain, and falls to the ground, knocked out. Finn gives a sigh of relief. He then remembers Jake, and heads over to him to make sure he is all right.

"Jake, are you okay?"

Jake, who is still in the form of a big wall, shivers a little. "I'm f-f-f-f-fine Finn." Marceline, who has retrieved her axe-bass, approaches the two adventures. Finn turns to Marceline.

"Marceline, what should we do? Jake is practically frozen, and we can't just leave him here to freeze!" Marceline looks up at Jake, who is still shivering.

"I think I have an idea." She flies up to his face, and hisses at him. Jake jumps I fear, and all the snow comes off of him, and he shrinks down to a size where he can hide in Finn's backpack. Jake peeks out, and shivers in fear.

"You're welcome," says Marceline.

"Oh, uh... thanks Marceline..." replies Jake, climbing out of Finn's backpack and growing back to regular size. They head up the path that leads to Ice King's lair. From the highest window, the blue man, or Ice King, is seen staring down on them.

"Drat! Ice-o-pede failed! Now what do I do?" He notices that they have entered his lair. He then gets a smug grin. "Maybe I won't have to worry. Let's see them beat my guards! Hehehe!"

* * *

Back with our hero's, they have made it into Ice King's lair. They look around, and notice snowmen are everywhere.

"Man, what up with all the snowmen?" asks Jake, scratching his head in confusion.

"Either Ice King made these, or his penguins did. Let's just ignore them and move on," says Finn. The three of them begin walking down a long hallway with snowmen staring at them. They try to ignore them, and keep going. They eventually reach a flight of stairs. However, as they approach the stairs, icy bars fall down and block their path. They try to break the bars, but there is nothing that can break them. Jake then notices the snowmen begin shaking. He tries to show Finn, but he is too busy trying to break the bars. The snowmen eventually begin turning toward the hero's. Jake gets a little freaked out, and tries to get both Finn and Marceline's attention. They ignore him, and the snowmen begin sliding toward them. Jake then grabs Finn, and shows him what's going on.

"Jake, we don't have time for this! Now help us break these bars, or... oh." Finn too sees the snowmen have approached them, and their smiles turn into angry faces. They then form snowballs, and get ready to launch them. Finn taps Marceline's shoulder, and she turns around.

"Aw crap! As if Ice-o-pede wasn't enough," says Marceline. She takes her axe-bass and strums some notes. The snowmen launch their snowballs, and they collide with the soundwaves from Marceline's axe-bass. The snowballs burst, but the soundwaves stop. Finn charges at the snowmen and begins punching their heads off. Jake helps with this. Eventually, all the snowmen's heads are off. They high five, but the snowmen's begin growing new heads. They look at Finn and Jake, and begin merging. They eventually merge into one, big snowman. It roars loudly, and forms a large snowball. It chucks it, and it heads for Finn and Jake. Finn jumps on Jake, and he uses his stretchy powers to get out of the snowball's range. Marceline flies in, and starts hacking and slashing at the snowman monster, but her axe-bass ends up getting stuck on it. She tries to pull it out, but the snowman monster begins absorbing it, as well as her. By the time Finn and Jake notice this, the snowman monster has all ready absorbed her up to her waist. Jake lashes his arms around her legs, and begins pulling hard. But the snowman monster throws two snowballs, and they hit Jake, causing him to let go of Marceline. He absorbs her entirely, and laughs. Finn then quickly jumps at the snowman monster and starts punching him in the face. But he only laughs, and flicks Finn off is face. Finn lands in the snow, and looks toward Jake, who is wiping the snow off of him from the snowball attack.

"We can't put a dent in this thing!" cries Finn.

"I know. I think his penguins made these, but Ice King used his magic to bring them to life, and guard this area of his lair. There's got to be a way to destroy this thing," says Jake. The snowman monster roars loudly, and begins sliding it's way toward Finn and Jake, trapping them in a corner. He raises his hands in the air, and forms one, big snowball. Finn and Jake huddle together in fear. The snowman laughs, and is about to throw the snowball right on top of them. Then, something comes through his chest. It looks like a soundwave. Then, more come out through his stomach, arms, legs, and head. They begin coming out of him repeatedly, and he roars in pain. Then, his chest slashes open, and out flies Marceline. She slashes the snowman's arms and legs off his body. Then, he falls to the ground and is nothing but a big pile of snow. The icy bars that are blocking the stairway disappear.

"Marceline! You're okay!" cries Finn.

"Yeah, how did you figure out how to defeat it?" asks Jake.

"It's easy. At first, I thought I was a goner, but when he fully absorbed me, I noticed that his inside was softer than his outside. So, I starts launching soundwaves in every direction to weaken him from the inside, giving me an easy escape, and I could easily slash his limbs off," explains Marceline. "Now come on, we're not going to get the mirror piece by just standing around here. Let's move." She heads for the staircase and flies up. Finn and Jake follow. The three of them reach the top of the staircase and realize they are on the second level of Ice King's lair. They look around, and it is nothing but a big empty room. However, there are two pedestals on the other side of the room. They stand on each side of a door. And on the pedestals are two Ice Toads. They notice the hero's, and begin making a loud, croaking noise. Then, stomping is heard, and the door bursts open, revealing an Ice Bull.

"Damn it!" cries Jake. "Why all of a sudden is Ice King pulling out all these guards?"

Before he could get a response, Finn is all ready charging at the Ice Bull with his sword. However, the Ice Bull uses it's head to knock Finn's sword out of his hands, and knock him to the ground. The Ice Bull then lifts it's front feet into the air, ready to pounce on Finn.

"Oh man," Marceline says to herself. She flies up to the Ice Bull and scares him. The Ice Bull backs up into the wall. This gives Marceline a chance to help Finn up. Jake then comes in.

"Here's your sword dude."

"Thanks bro," replies Finn, taking the sword. "Now let's get him!" He charges at him again, and Jake stretches toward it. Marceline pulls out her axe-bass and launches soundwaves. The Ice Bull recovers from being scared, and roars at them. He charges at them with his head down. Finn jumps out of the way, knowing he'll just get knocked down again. Jake turns big, and tries to throw the Ice Bull back, but the Ice Bull pushes him out of the way. He then heads right through Marceline's soundwaves. But she quickly reacts, and blocks the Ice Bull with her axe-bass. Marceline manages to push the Ice Bull back a little, but it eventually pushes her into a wall. He backs off, and watches Marceline slowly get up. The Ice Bull goes to finish her, but Jake wraps his arm around him, and lifts him into the air. Finn then comes in and jumps up to it's chest, where he stabs right through it. It's organs begin pouring out. The Ice Bull is then motionless. Jake drops him, and he bursts into tiny pieces. Finn walks over to Marceline.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replies. Their eyes meet, and there is moment of silence. Eventually, Finn snaps out of it.

"Oh, uh... we better get to the Ice King," says Finn.

"Yeah. Let's get that mirror piece."

Jake heads up through the door, which leads to another flight of stairs. Marceline follows him, and Finn slowly follows, a lot going through his mind.

"_What the math just happened? Why did me and Marceline gaze into each other's eyes? Do... do I have an... an attraction toward Marceline? NO! I'm dating Princess Bubblegum. I'm just going to forget about, and keep my mind focused on one thing... the mirror pieces!"_

He follows after Marceline and Jake. Then, they reach level three of Ice King's lair... Ice King's Room. And on the other side, Ice King is seen.

"So, you managed to best Ice-o-pede, beat my Snowmen Army, and defeat my Ice Bull. You might've been able to defeat everything I threw at you, but do you have what it takes..." He rises into the air, and his hands begin giving off blue magic. "To defeat ME?" He shoots an ice bolt at Finn, who blocks it with his sword. Marceline then flies at the Ice King, and pulls out her axe-bass. She slashes at him, but he flies out of the way, and zaps an ice bolt at her. Marceline quickly dodges, and launches soundwaves at Ice King. He covers his ears due to the ear splitting sound. Jake then grows big, and Finn jumps on his back. Jake then stretches one of his fists at Ice King, and bops him right in the face. Ice King falls to the ground. Finn jumps off Jake's back, and goes to stab Ice King in the chest. But he quickly gets up, and zaps Finn with an ice bolt, freezing his feet. Ice King flies over him.

"Now, I think I'll like a frozen Finn as my center piece. You might be able to brighten things up around here." He raises his hands, and prepares a powerful ice bolt.

"Finn!" both Jake and Marceline cry. Jake launches another fist at Ice King, and sends him into the wall. Marceline flies in and breaks the ice around Finn's feet with her axe-bass. He then jumps at the Ice King, and punches him right in the beard.

"Ow! Oh, my beard." Finn then kicks him in the face, knocking him out. Finn, Jake, and Marceline high five each other for a job well done. They then begin searching for the second mirror piece. They look everywhere, but cannot find a thing. Then, Finn notices Ice King's crown begins jiggling. He walks over to it, and lifts it off his head. A large fireball flies out of the crown, and floats around the room.

"So, you've managed to best Ice King I see?"

"Fire Count!" cries Marceline.

"Hehehehe! Yes, it is I. The Fire Count! The one who the legendary hero Billy killed!"

"Then how are you alive?" asks Finn.

"I have my sources. Now, it's time to move on with my plan!"

"What plan?" asks Jake.

"That's for you to find out," replies Fire Count. "Magic Man! Come forth!" A portal opens, and Magic Man pops out. Marceline growls in anger.

"Magic Man, I think it's time we give our good friend Ice King a little advantage," says Fire Count, a smug grin on his face. Magic Man spins around, and shoots a blast of magic at the knocked out Ice King. He lifts into the air, and a big, bulky suit of icy battle armor appears on him. Fire Count laughs.

"Now let's see you beat the Ice King!" cries Fire Count. He turns small, and flies back into Ice King's crown, which Finn is still holding. The crown then flies back toward Ice King's head, and lands on top of his head. Ice King's eyes open, but they are full of fire. Ice King rises up into the air, and points his hand at the hero's.

"Prepare to feel my wrath!" cries the Ice King. He shoots ice bolts at the hero's but they easily dodge.

"This isn't right. How is Fire Count alive? He has somehow taken control of Ice King, and has got Magic Man at his side," says Finn.

"I'm not sure dude, but one thing's for sure, we have to beat Ice King and find that mirror piece," says Jake. Finn nods and rushes at Ice King. He slashes his suit of armor, but his sword only hurts Finn on impact.

"YEOW!" cries Finn in pain.

"I gave him the most tck tck armor I could think of," says Magic Man. "You kids have fun now!" He opens a portal, and flies in. Back with the battle, Jake grows big, and goes to grab Ice King. However, he quickly shoots an ice bolt, and freezes Jake entirely. He falls to the ground. Finn gasps and charges at Ice King, sword extended. Ice King fires more ice bolts, but Finn easily dodges them. He tries to stab through Ice King's armor, but cannot even leave a dent. Finn lands on his feet, and looks up at him. He laughs, and fires more ice bolts. Finn jumps into the air, and notices something shiny from the center of his crown. He gasps.

"The mirror piece!" Finn the lunges to the crown. However, Ice King swats him away. Marceline then dives down on Ice King, and slashes him with her axe-bass, and actually sends him into the wall. He knocks into it, but quickly recovers.

"How did you?" asks Finn.

"My axe-bass is more sturdy than your sword, so it's able to penetrate a lot of things, knock them into a wall at the very least," replies Marceline. She then flies up at Ice King, and slashes him again, but he blocks with an ice bolt. Marceline goes at another attempt, but Ice King quickly fires an ice bolt at her axe-bass, freezing it. She growls, and swings her frozen axe-bass with all her might into the suit of armor. This causes the ice to break, and send Ice King into the wall once more. Marceline turns to Finn.

"Finn, you gotta get the crown off his head! Fire Count is controlling him from inside it. If we remove the crown, this battle is over! I'll distract him, you get the crown!" Finn nods, and sneaks to a place where Ice King cannot see him. He recovers, and lunges at Marceline. He slams himself into her, knocking her toward the ground. She lands with a hard thud, but gets up to see Ice King getting ready to zap her. She quickly flies out of the way, and charges at him. Ice King easily defends by launching an ice bolt. Marceline is thrown off course, and ends up flying behind him. She then notices Finn sneaking up behind him. He jumps high into the air, and lands on Ice King's back. He begins trying to get him off, but cannot reach his back due to the armor. Finn grabs his crown, and Ice King falls to the ground, knocked out for good. The suit of armor disappears, and Finn takes the mirror piece off the crown. It begins jiggling again, and Fire Count comes back out.

"Not bad for a boy," says Fire Count. "And a sexy vampire," he says turning toward Marceline. "I think it's time I take off." He flies out the window, laughing evilly.

"That... was weird," says Finn, taking out the case with the first mirror shard. He puts the mirror shard in the next open slot, and stores it away in his backpack. He then remembers Jake, and rushes over to his aid. He is still frozen. Marceline flies toward him, and starts slashing the ice with her axe-bass. Eventually, she chips away at the upper half of his body. He is then able to shrink down to easily escape the ice.

"Thanks for the help Marceline. So, what did I miss?"

"We beat Ice King, and got the second mirror piece," says Finn.

"Awesome. That only leaves five more. Let's see, where to next..." Jake pulls out the map, and chooses a location. "Hmm... how about the Evil Forest? That should be an easy place to knock off. We've been there once when searching for the Crystal Gem Apple," says Jake.

"All right. Let's head there," replies Finn. Jake jumps out a nearby window, and Finn lands on his back. Marceline flies after them, and the three of them head for the Evil Forest, where the third mirror piece awaits. However, while they leave, Ice King begins slowly getting up.

"Ugh... what happened?" asks Ice King, looking around. "This place is a mess! What was I doing?" he asks himself, not remembering a thing that happened.


	3. Chapter 3: The Crystal King

Chapter 3: The Crystal King

In the last chapter, our hero's had traveled to the Ice Kingdom to retrieve the second mirror piece. However, Ice King threw everything he could think of at them. Ice-o-pede, snowmen guards, and his Ice Bull. However, they were no match for Finn, Jake, and Marceline. When the three of them confronted Ice King, he was no match for them. But they later found out that Fire Count was controlling him during the whole battle. He then summoned Magic Man to create a suit of armor for Ice King. Fire Count went back to controlling Ice King, and fought the hero's. But, it was still no match for them, and they defeated Ice King. Fire Count's mission is still unknown to the hero's, but with that aside, they head for the Evil Forest, where the third mirror piece awaits them. They make it to the entrance of the Evil Forest.

"Well, inside is where we'll find the third mirror piece," says Finn, pulling out his sword. "It's also where monsters await inside."

"Yeah, but we can take them," says Jake. Finn doesn't notice, but Jake's legs shiver a little. Marceline takes notices, and gets an evil grin on her face. Finn and Jake walk in.

"This will be fun," says Marceline. She follows after them. The three of them keep a close eye on their surroundings. Finn, his sword out and ready, keeps his cool. Jake on the other hand, shivers a little. Marceline takes this chance to have some fun. She sneaks up behind Jake, and taps his shoulder. He jumps in fear, and lands on Finn's head, wrapping his arms around Finn's face. Marceline chuckles to herself.

"Jake, what's wrong with you?" asks Finn, trying to pry Jake's arms off his face.

"Something tapped my shoulder dude! I think someone is after us!" cries Jake, looking in all directions. Finn manages to get him off.

"Calm down dude. The only thing that's in here is monsters that we've dealt with before."

"Well... okay." Finn and Jake continue forward, while Marceline follows, thinking of another way to scare Jake. They eventually hear a low moaning down. Finn stops and gets his sword ready. Jake stops and shivers, while Marceline pulls out her axe-bass. Then, out of the path in front of them approaches a Brain Beast. It slowly approaches them, and lashes out it's snake-like tentacles at them. Jake, who has calmed down a little, wraps his arms around the tentacles. Finn rushes in and tries to stab it's ruby gem weak spot. But the Brain Beast lashes out more tentacles, and wraps them around Finn. He struggles to escape, but Marceline flies in, and slashes the tentacles right off, freeing Finn. He jumps over the beast's head, and stabs it in the ruby gem, destroying it. They continue on. Everything seems to go well, until Finn trips over a weird rock. He falls flat on his face.

"Finn, you okay bro?" asks Jake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped over this rock," points out Finn. Jake picks up the rock, and begins observing it.

"This isn't a rock. It's..."

"*hiss*"

Jake screams in fear, drops the rock, and jumps high into the air. Marceline laughs her head off. Finn gets up and brushes himself off, and turns toward Marceline.

"I knew it was you who scared Jake."

Marceline stops laughing. "All right, so it was me. But it was pretty funny," she replies, a smug grin on her face.

"You know Marceline, I'm starting to get sick of you scaring Jake."

"It's what I do Finn. He's so easy to scare."

Finn goes to walk toward her, but trips on the same rock, and falls on Marceline. He goes to get up, but stops and looks down at Marceline.

"Dude, you should really watch where you're walking." She then notices Finn staring at her. The two of them stare at each other for some time. Then, Finn leans down toward her, and their lips meet, along with a little tongue action. This lasts for a long time. Finn then quickly pulls away.

"What am I doing? I have a girlfriend! If Bubblegum saw me doing that, she'd FLIP!"

Marceline, who is slowly getting up, looks at Finn, and goes to say something, but she hears a scream. She looks up, and sees Jake falling toward the ground. She moves out of the way, and Jake lands with a loud thud.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" cries Jake. He slowly gets up, trying to endure the pain. He notices Finn, freaking out. "Dude, you all right?"

Finn takes notices of Jake's return. "Uh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm all right," lies Finn.

"Uh... okay. Now, before I was scared to death, I was going to say that the rock you tripped on is not a rock, but a crystal."

"What?"

"Yeah. In fact, if you look a head, there is more." Finn turns, and he sees crystals everywhere. Even some trees are made of crystal. Marceline notices as well.

"Wow. So what do you think is going on here?" she asks.

"Not really sure. But if we keep going, I'm sure we'll find out," says Jake, going a head. Finn rushes off after him, and Marceline slowly goes after them.

"He... he kissed me. Which brings up the question... does he love Bubblegum... or me?"

She catches up with them, and more crystals are being seen. Even more trees are seen as crystal. They reach the area where the Crystal Gem Apple is located. However, the area is much different than before. Not only is the tree holding the Crystal Gem Apple made of crystal, but the whole area is made of crystal.

"Whoa... what happened here?" asks Finn.

"Uh, I think it's a safe bet that THAT is what causing things to turn crystal," points out Marceline. A giant machine is seen.

* * *

BladeGuy9: If you've played "Paper Mario", remember the Puff Puff Machine? Well, if you're trying to figure out what the machine here looks like, imagine the Puff Puff Machine.

* * *

It then shoots out a beam in a random direction. It hits a tree, and it magically turns into crystal. The three of them gasp.

"So that's why everything was crystal. This machine is turning everything into crystal!" cries Finn.

"You might want to look at the small, glass dome sitting on the center of it," points out Jake. Finn and Marceline notice, and see a piece of the Sacred Mirror sitting inside. They gasp.

"Who ever put this machine here is using the mirror piece as it's power source. But who would want to do this?" asks Finn. "Fire Count?"

"No way man. Why would Fire Count turn things into crystal?" replies Jake.

"Yes, why would Fire Count want to turn things into crystal?" comments a random voice. The hero's jump, and try to find the source of the voice. Then, a burst of fire appears before them, and Fire Count appears. Magic Man appears next to him.

"Fire Count!" cries Finn.

"And Magic Man," says Marceline, hissing at him.

"What do you want this time?" asks Jake.

"Hehehe! Nothing, except your mirror pieces!" cries Fire Count. He shoots a fireball at them, but Marceline raises her hand, and the fireball comes directly at her. It then turns white, and slowly disappears. Fire Count frowns a little. "I forgot, you have pyrokinesis. No matter, I have something else in mind! I'd like you three to meet our new friend. Crystal King, please introduce yourself!"

A portal opens up, and someone walks out. He is wearing a long, dark blue robe. His face is very similar to that of Fire Count's and Ice King, but made of crystal. He has no hands, and under his robe is nothing but crystal. He is also wearing a crown similar to Fire Count.

"Who... who are you?" asks Finn.

"I am none other than the all might Crystal King, ruler of the Crystal Kingdom!"

"How come we've never heard of you before?" asks Jake.

"After you defeated Quartzion and left the Crystal Kingdom, I met Fire Count. He helped me take the throne. We became pretty good friends after that. After a while, I came across a mirror piece, and learned it had tons of power. So, I thought of a plan. Expanding the Crystal Kingdom! So I built the Crystallization Machine, and I am using the mirror piece as the power source. In a matter of minutes, the Evil Forest will be part of the Crystal Kingdom! Then, I an move on to a different area! I won't stop until all of Ooo is crystallized!" Fire Count clears his throat. "Except for the Fire Kingdom of course," finishes Crystal King.

"Well, it seems like a well thought out plan, but you forgot one thing," says Marceline.

"And what's that?" asks Crystal King.

"US!" cries Finn. He then drop kicks Crystal King, and he falls to the ground. Crystal King slowly gets up.

"Ah, hero's. That's right. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take care of you MYSELF!" He then rises into the air, and something begins to form. Two giant, magical hands made of crystal appear where Crystal King's hands should be. He then laughs. "Feel the wrath of the Crystal King!"

Crystal King takes one of his hands, and goes to slam it down on Finn. He quickly jumps out of the way, and jumps on his hand. He goes to stab it, but Crystal King quickly flicks his hand into the air, causing Finn to fly up. The hand quickly grabs Finn, and begins squeezing him. Jake rushes in, and begins growing big. He punches Crystal King right in the face, causing him to release his grip on Finn. Jake catches him, and puts him safely on his back. Crystal King quickly recovers, and shoots a magical blast at Jake. He quickly dodges, and Marceline watches the blast hit a tree. It turns into crystal.

"Oh crap. Ice King's ice bolts are one thing, but a crystal beam? Come on!" She flies up to Crystal King, and pulls out her axe-bass. She goes to slash him in the face, but he quickly blocks the attack with one of his hands. She goes to another strike, but his other hand grabs the axe-bass, and throws it, along with Marceline, into a tree. She hits it, and is unconscious. Finn notices, and gasps. He jumps off Jake, and lungs at Crystal King. Fire Count and Magic Man take notice of Finn's anger.

"Very strange."

"What is it?" asks Magic Man.

"Do you not notice Finn's anger toward Crystal King? It's all because he... attacked the vampire queen."

"What are you saying Fire Count?"

"I'm saying... we might have a new love blooming," replies Fire Count, an evil smirk on his face.

Finn lands on one of Crystal King's hands, and begins slashing it. Crystal King laughs, and flicks him into a tree with his other hand. Finn, however, bounces off the tree, and comes charging back at him. He manages to stab his sword right through one of his hands. Crystal King screams in pain, and turns toward Finn, and angry look on his face. "You'll pay for that boy!" cries Crystal King. He takes his other hand, and shoots another beam at him. Finn quickly pulls his sword out, and avoids the attack. He stabs the hand again, and Crystal King scream again. Jake then charges at Crystal King, and goes to punch him. Finn quickly jumps off of him, and lands on Jake to watch him punch Crystal King. He is launched into a tree, severely injured. However, he quickly recovers, and notices the one hand Finn stabbed is cracking. He growls, and begins shooting blast after blast at them. Jake stretches his body to avoid the blasts. Finn jumps off Jake, and stabs Crystal King's hand once more. He screams, and his hand bursts into small pieces. He turns to Finn.

"You... bastard!" He points his other hand at Finn, and be shoots spiky crystals at him. Finn blocks the crystals with his sword, but one knocks his sword out of his hand. Crystal King grins, and fires more sharp crystals. Jake then comes in, and turns into a big wall, protecting Finn. Crystal King frowns, and forms his hand into a fist, sending it toward Jake. Jake is hit, but keeps his ground. He then grabs Crystal King's hand, and throws it back at Crystal King's face.

"Uh oh." Crystal King is hit in the face with his own magical fist. He is launched into a tree, severely hurt. He slides down the tree, and lands with a thud. He slowly get up, only to take notice that an axe is at his neck. He slowly looks and sees a now conscious Marceline. "I'm going to make sure you stay dead." She goes to swing her axe-bass, but Crystal King quickly takes his hand, and blocks her attempt. He flies back into the air, and fires sharp crystals at her. She blocks with her axe-bass. Finn and Jake rush in and attack Crystal King. However, he has a trick up his sleeve. He turns toward them, and shoots a magical blast out of his eyes. Finn and Jake avoid it, and watch as the beams turn a portion of the ground into crystal. Jake turns big, and grabs a hold of Crystal King, making sure he cannot escape. He also knocks him in the head to make him unconscious. Finn and Marceline jump up to his other hand, and begin slashing it, causing cracks to appear on it. Finn then delivers the finishing blow. He stabs the hand, which causes Crystal King to regain consciousness, and scream in pain. The hand bursts into nothing. Jake then finishes Crystal King off by throwing him at the Crystallization Machine. He makes contact, and a great explosion occurs. From a distance, Fire Count and Magic Man watch. When the explosion ends, the mirror piece flies out, and lands in front of Finn. And, the machine and Crystal King are no more. Everything that was turned to crystal goes back to normal. Finn picks up the piece, and puts it with the others. He then turns to Fire Count.

"That all?" asks Finn.

"Oh, don't worry young hero's, I've got more planned for you in the future!" He disappears, and Magic Man opens a portal and disappears. Finn, Jake, and Marceline give a sigh of relief, and get out of the Evil Forest. When they get out, night time has fallen on Ooo, so our hero's find a place to camp out for the night. Jake sets up a campfire, and Finn pitches up a tent. Later, the three of them sit around the campfire, and relax. Finn and Jake snack on the food they packed, and Marceline pulls out a container of strawberries she stashed away before the adventure started and starts sucking the red off of them. Eventually, they fall asleep, except Finn. He is seen laying on his back, staring up at the stars.

"Sure was a big day," says a voice. Finn sits up, and turns to see Marceline floating behind him.

"Oh, yeah. Three mirror pieces in on day. That's pretty good. Only four left out there," replies Finn. Marceline sits down next to him, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She stares up at the stars, and eventually sighs.

"Finn..."

He turns to her. "What is it Marceline?"

"Now, be completely truthful..." She hesitates to ask him her question. Finn raises a brow. "Do... do you... love me?"

Finn jumps at the question. "Wh...what?"

"Do you love me?" she asks again. Finn begins sweating with fear.

"Of course not! I'm in love with Bubblegum. She's my girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Then what was with that kiss back in the Evil Forest?" she asks. Finn then begins madly blushing, and sighs.

"Okay... maybe I do love you..."

Marceline is taken back. "You know... I thought you were going to deny it."

"No. I've been one a few dates with Bubblegum. Believe me, I enjoyed them... but every time we kissed... it never felt right."

Marceline raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I... I can't explain it. But when I kissed you... it felt... right."

The two stare at each other for some time. Then, they inch toward each other, lips meeting once more. They begin making out. However, from high above the sky, Fire Count is seen. He gets a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, this will be fun," he says, his face getting a much more evil look.


	4. Chapter 4: More Trouble in Lumpy Space

Chapter 4: More Trouble in Lumpy Space

In the last chapter, our hero's had entered the Evil Forest to obtain the third mirror piece. Along the way, Marceline had a little fun my scaring Jake. However, Finn was a little fed up with it, and wanted to talk to her about that. However, this ended up turning into some kissing action, which shocked Marceline. After that little scene, they move on and find out that the new, evil ruler, the Crystal King, had befriended the Fire Count, and planned on turning Ooo in one, big Crystal Kingdom. Except the Fire Kingdom. He plans on doing this by using the power from the mirror piece he found to power up his Crystallization Machine. The hero's tried to stop him, and Crystal King fought a good match. But alas, Crystal King was not strong enough to defeat the hero's. Jake ended up throwing him into his own machine, causing a great explosion, killing the Crystal King. They obtained the third mirror piece, and left the Evil Forest. Later that evening, Marceline confronted Finn and asked him if he loved her. To her surprise, Finn confessed, and they ended up making out. However, unknown to them, Fire Count had watched the whole thing. Now, we find Finn in his sleeping bag in the tent, and Marceline in her own sleeping bag. Jake is seen outside cooking up breakfast.

"Ah, sure is a beautiful day today!" exclaims Jake. "The sun is out, and I actually had a good night sleep." Just then, Finn creeps out of the tent, and stretches his arms. Jake turns and sees him. "Morning dude," says Jake.

"Hey Jake. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good actually. How'd you sleep?"

"Eh, okay I guess," replies Finn, heading over to a nearby lake to wash his face. Jake continues cooking, then gets a whiff of something. Finn walks back over and sits on a log. Jake then begins sniffing him. "Uh... dude? A little space please."

"Sorry man. I just something. And it smells like *sniff*... strawberries?"

Finn jumps at the sound of that. "I... I don't know what your talking about?" says Finn, nervously.

"Hmm... something's not right here. I ask you if something is wrong yesterday, and you say everything is fine. Now you're acting weird today. What's up dude? I'm your bro, and bros are supposed to let each other know about stuff. So what's up?"

Finn hesitates to answer. Jake then finally realizes what's going on. "I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yup. You snuck some of Marceline's strawberries, and you don't want her to know."

Finn looks at him, and smiles. "Yup. That's what I did."

"Don't worry dude, you're secret's safe with me," Jake replies. Finn turns away, and gives a sigh of relief. Then, Marceline walks out of the tent, holding her umbrella. Finn looks at her, and watches her walk toward the lake to wash her face. Finn continues to stare at her, lucky for him, Jake doesn't notice a thing.

Eventually, he finishes cooking breakfast, and the three of them enjoy a good meal, except Marceline, who isn't that hungry at the moment. After they're finished, they pack up, and get ready to figure out where they should go next. Jake goes to pull out the map, but stops when they hear a voice.

"What the lump are you guys doing out here?" They turn to see Lumpy Space Princess floating toward them.

"Oh, hey LSP. What's going on?" asks Finn.

"I was just about to go ask PB about something, since she is, like, so lumpin' smart."

"About what?" asks Jake.

"About some weird piece of mirror I found."

Finn and Jake quickly exchange looks. LSP raises a brow. "What?"

Marceline taps her. "We need that mirror piece for something. So, can we have it?"

LSP slaps her forehead. "Oh lump! I knew I was forgetting something!"

Marceline sighs. "You left it in Lumpy Space, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't we go there and get it?" asks Jake.

"I guess. I just can't have my dad see you, or he'll lumping flip," says LSP. The four of them head to the portal to get into Lumpy Space. They eventually find the portal. Marceline raises a brow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asks.

"No, the portal is that frog and mushroom," says LSP. The frog jumps on the mushroom.

"Password?"

"Why does everything need a password?" Marceline says to herself.

"WHATEVERS 2009!"

"Good day Lumpy Space Princess. Is your father okay with you bringing... non lumps into Lumpy Space?" asks the frog.

"Yeah, whatever."

The frog lashes out it's tongue, and takes them all into Lumpy Space. Finn and Jake notice nothing has changed since they last came. Marceline, however, is amazed at the area around them.

"I've been trying to find the portal to this place for a long time, and it ends up that the portal is some stupid frog and mushroom? Jeez." She then notices she is not floating. "And why am I not floating?"

"Oh, the gravity here is pretty strong. Only lumpy people are able to float," explains LSP. Marceline groans.

"So, where exactly did you find this shard LSP?" asks Finn.

"I found it somewhere near my house. I'll go get it. You guys stay here so my dad doesn't have a lumping fit." She floats off to fetch the mirror piece.

"Well, this one will be easier than the other ones have been," states Finn. Jake and Marceline agree. However, a powerful blast of magic is launched at them. They avoid the attack, and try to find the source. They eventually see a blue-green lumpy person. He is wearing a yellow hat, and has a smug grin on his face.

"Who the math is that?" asks Finn.

The lumpy person fires another magical blast from his hand, and they barely avoid the blast. The lumpy person laughs, and Marceline recognizes that laugh.

"Wait a minute... Magic Man!" Indeed, the lumpy person is Magic Man.

"What?" cries Jake.

"Yes, it is I, Magic Man!"

"What the hell are you doing here? And why are you lumpy?" asks Marceline.

"It was the only way we could get in here."

"We?" asks Finn.

"That's right. We! Fire Count is here as well. I had to transform us both into Lumpy Space people so we could get in. But, I made it so that we would still have our powers," explains Magic Man.

"Where's Fire Count now?"

"Get the lump away from me!" cries LSP. They turn to see her running from a large, red lumpy person with a crown on his head. He also has a face like Ice King's.

"I'm going to say that that's the Fire Count," says Marceline, pulling out her axe-bass. She rushes toward Fire Count, and goes to slash him. LSP quickly gets out of Marceline's range. Fire Count grins, and quickly spits a fireball. Marceline was unexpected by that, and is knocked to the ground. Fire Count looms over her. Finn then rushes in, and kicks him right in his smug face. He is knocked to the lumpy ground. Finn helps Marceline up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The two then turn toward Fire Count, who is getting up. Finn turns around to see Magic Man appear behind them.

"Jake, you get LSP to safety. Marceline and I will take care of these guys!" cries Finn.

"But Finn..."

"Go!"

Jake stares at him, and nods. He grabs LSP, and she begins telling him to go by her place so she can get the family car.

"Magic Man! You stay here and take care of these fools! I'm going after what should be rightfully mine!" cries Fire Count, going after Jake and LSP. Finn and Marceline turn toward Magic Man, and he grins. He fires a magical blast at them, and they easily avoid it. Finn rushes at him, but notices how high he is. He turns to Marceline.

"Why don't you fly up there and... oh yeah. You can't fly here."

"There's got to be a way to get him down," says Marceline. She ponders this, and an idea pops into her head. "Hey! Why not fight like a man! I thought you were a Magic Man, not a Magic Coward!" cries Marceline. Magic Man takes offense to this, and dives down on them, firing magical blast after magical blast. Marceline easily avoids them, and slams her axe-bass down on his lumpy head when he is within range. He hits the ground, and moans in pain. Finn rushes in and starts punching him. But Magic Man quickly knocks him away with a magical blast. He gets up, and fires more blasts at them. Marceline deflects them with her axe-bass, and charges at him once more. Magic Man fires a red beam of magic that hits her. She falls to the ground, immobilized.

"What... did you... do?"

"It's a new spell I've been working on. Seems to work perfectly on you! But, now, it is time to end this!" He forms a powerful magical blast, but Finn rushes in and punches him in the face. Magic Man hits the ground, and bounces toward the edge of the Lumpy Abyss. He quickly stops himself, and fires blasts at Finn. He takes out his sword, and blocks them. He then charges at Magic Man, and goes to stab him. But Magic Man quickly flies up, and comes charging back down at fast speeds. He fires a magical blast that catches Finn off guard. He is knocked to the ground, and in pain. Magic Man goes to finish him off, but he is punched in the face again. He looks to see who delivered the punch. He sees Marceline standing over him, anger in her eyes. She looms over him, fangs baring.

"Time to end your pitiful life! *hiss*!" She dives down to finish him, but he gets scared, and opens a portal. He jumps in, and closes it. Marceline bites down on nothing. "Next time, he won't be so lucky." Marceline turns toward Finn, who is slowly getting up. She goes by his side, and kneels down beside him.

"You all right Finn?"

"I think so. It's just that that last attack actually hurt pretty bad," says Finn.

"Well, let's see if this will make things better." She kisses him on the lips. Finn then slowly closes his eyes. Marceline slowly pulls away. "Better?"

"Way." Finn gets up, and brushes himself off. He then quickly remembers Jake and LSP.

"We gotta go help Jake and LSP!" cries Finn.

Marceline gets up. "We'll never catch them by foot. Didn't you say Lumpy Space people travel by car?"

"Yeah, but where are we going to get a car?" asks Finn. Then, a car hits him and he is sent to the ground. Marceline gasps.

"Finn!" She turns to the drive with an angry face. "What the hell? Watch where you're drive!" she cries.

"Did I hit someone?" asks the driver, who is a pink Lumpy Space person.

"Yes, you hit someone!"

"Marceline, it's okay. I'm all right," says Finn, approaching her. Finn turns to the driver. "Wait... Melissa? Is that you?"

The driver of the car was Melissa, LSP's only known Lumpy Space friend. "Finn? Is that you?"

"Yes, and we need your help! Jake and LSP are in danger. We need to go help them, but we can't do that without a car. So, can you help us?"

"Well, LSP is my friend... all right. Hop in." Finn and Marceline jump in the back seat, and Melissa drives off.

* * *

Jake and LSP are seen running, or driving, away from Fire Count, who is launching fireballs at them.

"I thought you were banned from using the family car?" asks Jake.

"That was, like, a long time ago," she says, starting to speed up. She avoids Fire Count's fireballs easily.

"Hand over that mirror piece, and I WON'T kill you!" shouts Fire Count, shooting more fireballs. Jake turns around, and lashes his arms out at him, trying to stop him. Fire Count easily dodges his attempts, and continues to shoot fireballs. Jake is hit, and his arm begins burning. He manages to put it out, but a big burn mark is seen. Fire Count grins, and shoots a fireball at the back end of the car. It hits, and begins burning.

"We gotta get out of here!" cries Jake.

"But we'll plummet into the Lumpy Abyss!" cries LSP.

Before anything else happens, the car burns into nothing, and Jake and LSP fall into the Lumpy Abyss. But, a car swoops in and saves them. Fire Count growls, and goes after the car. Inside the car, Jake and LSP are seen with Melissa, Finn, and Marceline.

"What happened to you guys?" asks Finn.

"Fire Count burned LSP's car," says Jake.

"Now my parents are gonna lumping flip," says LSP. "But thanks for saving us Melissa."

Before she could say anything, Fire Count shoots a fireball at Melissa's car. She dodges it by swerving a lot, which causing everyone to bounce around. When she maintains control, Marceline pulls out her axe-bass, and turns toward Fire Count. She strums some notes, and soundwaves are launched at him. Fire Count covers his ears in pain. Jake then stretches his arms out, and grabs Fire Count, and swings him around. He then throws him high into the air. He then screams and eventually cannot be seen anymore. The five of the cheer, and Melissa takes them to the portal back to Ooo. LSP hands over the mirror piece, and Finn, Jake, and Marceline jump into the portal, and pop out in the Candy Kingdom. However, there are some changes. The Candy People are running around in fear, and their houses are burning.

"What happened here?" asks Finn.

Laughter is heard, and they look up to see a regular Fire Count, along with Magic Man.

"Wehehehehehehehe! I know there is a mirror piece somewhere in this kingdom! I'll burn everything down to find it if I have to!" cries Fire Count. He laughs evilly, and Magic Man turns to see the hero's. He points them out to Fire Count, who just grins.

"You again! I thought I sent you flying in Lumpy Space!" cries Jake.

"You did, but Magic Man had saved me and turned us back to normal. And I know for a fact that there is a mirror piece here!" replies Fire Count. "And I'm going to find that piece first!" He flies off, and Magic Man follows. Finn clutches his fists.

"We've gotta find that piece first before he destroys the entire Candy Kingdom!"

"And I think I know where to look," says Marceline, pointing at the Candy Castle. The three of them rush toward the castle, where they suspect the fifth mirror piece awaits them.


	5. Chapter 5: Pyropus, the Fiery Octopus

Chapter 5: Pyropus, the Fiery Octopus

In the last chapter, Finn, Jake, and Marceline had to travel to Lumpy Space to get the fourth shard. With the help of LSP, they made it easily. However, they ran into two lumpy people who turned out to be Fire Count and Magic Man. Finn and Marceline had battled Magic Man, and came out victorious. They needed to find a way to go and help Jake and LSP with Fire Count. Lucky for them, Melissa had come by and helped them out. The three of them managed to save Jake and LSP from falling into the Lumpy Abyss, and defeat Fire Count. They obtained this fourth mirror piece, and took a portal back to the Candy Kingdom. However, when they arrived, the town was on fire, and the Candy People were screaming in terror. They then found out that a non lumpy Fire Count and Magic Man attacked the kingdom, and Fire Count wouldn't stop until he found the fifth mirror piece. Now, Finn, Jake, and Marceline are heading to the one place they think the piece is located.

They make it to the front door of the Candy Castle, and rush in. Inside, they see Candy Guards everywhere, preparing to defend the castle. They run into the Candy Foyer and find Bubblegum pacing around the room. She then notices Finn, and gives a sigh of relief.

"Oh Finn, I'm glad you're here," she says, rushing up to hug him. She then kisses him on the cheek, which causes Marceline to get anger. She holds it back though. Bubblegum looks out a nearby window, and notices more things catching on fire. She sighs. "Why is this happening?" Finn approaches her.

"Princess, I know why."

"Hey, what about us?" asks Jake.

"Sorry, _we_ know why. It's because of... these." He pulls out the case holding the four mirror pieces. Bubblegum observes them, and gasps.

"Hey, I know what these things are!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I found one the other day. But, why are these things important?"

"Because me and Jake read this book about Billy, and it said that he was trying to find these mirror pieces to put together the mirror that would stop evil," explains Finn.

"Okay, follow me. I stashed it away in my room." Bubblegum leads the others to a door that leads them to a flight of stairs. They begin climbing. However, about halfway through, the wall bursts and someone flies in. That someone is a large fireball with a crown, and a face similar to the Ice King's.

"Fire Count!"

"What? But you told me Billy had killed him!" cries Bubblegum. Fire Count only chuckles.

"Oh no my sweet Princess. I am alive and well. And what I'm after is those mirror pieces Finn has with him!" He then shoots a fireball at Finn, who pulls out his sword, and blocks the attack. Jake then stretches his arm out, and punches Fire Count out the hole he made. The four of them rush up the stairs at a fast pace. However, Fire Count quickly comes back. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" cries Fire Count. He lashes out one of his fiery arms at Finn. But Marceline flies in, and blocks his attempt to attack Finn. She then launches soundwaves at him. He quickly disappears in a burst of flames, and reappears behind them. He shoots a stream of fire at them, and everyone is hit. But, Marceline quickly gains control of the fire, and turns it into a bright white fire. She forms it into a fireball, and throws it back at Fire Count. He is hit, but unaffected. This does; however, give everyone a chance to escape. Fire Count goes after them. The four of them reach Bubblegum's room, but when she opens the door, Magic Man is on the other side.

"Surprise!" he cries out, readying two magical blasts. They gasp, and go back down the stairs, but Fire Count is seen behind them, an evil grin on his face.

"Give up yet?" he asks.

"Never!" cries Finn. He then jumps, and dives down on Fire Count, sword first. Fire Count quickly lashes his fiery hand out, and blocks Finn's attack. He then shoots a fireball at him, and he is sent into Jake. The two fall on the ground. Marceline takes her axe-bass, and swings it at Fire Count. He quickly disappears within a burst of flame, and reappears beside Magic Man. The two grin, and fire magical blasts and fireballs at them. Bubblegum screams in horror, and Marceline quickly jumps in front of her, blocking the attacks with her axe-bass. While she's blocking the attacks, Finn and Jake begin getting up, and see what's going on. They see Marceline in trouble, and Finn quickly jumps on his feet, and lunges at Magic Man and Fire Count. He sends them to the ground. Bubblegum, Marceline, and Jake rush into Bubblegum's room. Finn then knocks the two baddies out and shuts the door, locking it.

"Princess, you've gotta hurry and give us that mirror piece! I don't think a door made of candy can last very long!" cries Finn. Bubblegum begins searching for the mirror piece, but is having a hard time finding it. The door begins banging, and on the other side, Fire Count and Magic Man are seen trying to knock the door down. Eventually, Bubblegum finds the mirror piece in her drawer, and tosses it to Finn. He takes out the case and puts the piece with the others.

"That makes five," says Jake. While Finn puts the case away, the door bursts down, and Fire Count and Magic Man are seen. Magic Man goes to attack, but Fire Count stops him.

"No, they've dealt with us before. Let's see how they fair with THIS!" He raises his fiery arms, and begins forming a fireball. He tosses it into the center of the room. It then begins growing in size until it reaches the roof. It then grows eight, fiery tentacles. The fireball bursts, and in it's place is a giant, red colored octopus. Fire Count laughs.

"Hehehe! I'd like to introduce to one of the Fire Kingdom's inhabitants! Meet... Pyropus! A combination of fire and an octopus! Pyropus, destroy these hero's!"

Pyropus roars loudly, and begins shooting ink at the hero's. Finn spins his sword around, and deflects the ink blasts. Pyropus lashes out one of his tentacles, and wraps it around Finn. He then raises him into the air, and goes to slam him back to the ground. Jake quickly stretches his body and punches Pyropus in the face. He lets go of Finn, and he lands on Jake's back. Marceline then flies in, and and goes to slash one of Pyropus' tentacles. But he quickly shoots ink at her, and knocks her toward the ground. Pyropus then grabs her, and tosses her into the wall. She gets up on her hands and knees, and groans. Pyropus goes to attack again, but stops, and his eyes turn into heart. Fire Count is confused, and looks at why Pyropus stopped attacking. He looks, and understands why. He snickers. Finn blushes, and quickly covers his eyes. Jake just stands with his jaw open. Bubblegum then approaches Marceline, and points out to what is going on. Marceline looks, and sees where Pyropus is looking. Marceline gasps, and quickly jumps up, blushing a little.

"Nice black panties vampire queen!" cries Fire Count, who is now laughing, along with Magic Man. Marceline's eyes then turn red with anger. Jake quickly grabs Bubblegum and Finn, and head into a closet.

"This is going to get ugly," Jake says to himself. He shuts the door. Marceline then slowly turns to Pyropus, Fire Count, and Magic Man. Her nail turn into claws, and she begins turning halfway into her bat form. Fire Count stops laughing, and gulps.

"Uh..." He then quickly rushes out the room, and Magic Man opens a portal, leaving Pyropus alone. Marceline takes to the air, and hisses loudly at Pyropus. She charges at him, and punches him in the face, sending him into the wall. Pyropus growls, and begins shooting fireballs. Marceline takes control of the fireballs, and sends them back at Pyropus. Pyropus screams in pain, even though he is part fire. He then glares at Marceline, and lashes a tentacle her way. Marceline quickly grabs it, and pulls him toward her. She punches him in the face again, and he hits the ground, in a lot of pain. Fire Count looks through a window, and notices what's happening. He growls, and gets an idea. He forms eight fireballs, and sends them at Pyropus. They circle around him, and attach to his tentacles. The fireballs begin undergoing a change, and eventually transform into swords. Pyropus roars loudly, and shows off his eight sword. He points them at Marceline. She grabs her axe-bass, and begins swinging it around. Pyropus blocks her attempt of attack, and takes a swing at her. She is fast, and blocks. He sends in another sword, and puts more pressure of Marceline's axe-bass. He sends two more at her, and pushes her into the wall. He shoots fireballs at her, but she quickly recovers and gains control of them. However, she doesn't fire them back at him. She puts it aside for now. Pyropus roars, and lashes four sword at her. Marceline quickly blocks, and begins getting pushed back. Marceline then uses her vampire strength and begins pushing him back. Pyropus begins to worry, and lashes a fifth sword at her. Marceline gets pushed back into the wall, but recovers. She begins getting weak.

"I need some help to defeat this thing!" She turns to the closet that Jake took the others in to hide. She flies at it, and opens the door. She grabs Finn, and turns to Bubblegum.

"Take Jake and get out of here. Things are going to get ugly," she says.

"Hey, how come I have to go with Bubblegum?" asks Jake.

"Someone has to protect her," says Marceline, hissing at him. Jake gets a little freaked out.

"All right. Come Princess, any secret passages out of here?"

"Yes. There's actually one right here." She moves some clothing out of the way, and a door is revealed. She punches a code in it, and the door opens. She turns to Finn. "Please be careful."

"Will do Princess," replies Finn. She smiles, and heads through the door.

"Good luck dude," says Jake. He follows after Bubblegum, and the door closes. Marceline and Finn turn toward Pyropus, and Finn is freaked out.

"What happened to him?" he cries.

"Fire Count gave him a little bit of weaponry," says Marceline.

"A little?" asks Finn, pulling out his sword.

"We've got to eliminate his tentacles. No more tentacles equals battle over," says Marceline, pulls out her axe-bass. Finn charges at the beast, and goes to slash one of the tentacles, but Pyropus blocks the attack with one of his swords. Finn tries to break through, but Pyropus attacks him with another sword. Finn gets knocked into the wall, and a gash is seen on his arm. Marceline gasps, and charges at Pyropus. She makes fast movements, and slashes two tentacles, one on each side. Pyropus screams in pain at the fact he lost two tentacles. He turns to Marceline, and fires more fireballs, but she gains control of them, and has them merge with the one big one she formed, causing it to grow. Finn slowly gets up, and winces in pain. He fights it, and charges at Pyropus. He jumps at Pyropus, trying to stab him in the head to end this battle faster, but he quickly uses two of his swords and blocks the attack. Pyropus grins, and pushes Finn away. However, Finn bounces off the wall, and comes back at faster speeds. Pyropus didn't expect this, and tries to block. But Finn does a slash that causes him to lose one of his sword. Pyropus quickly grabs Finn, and begins squeezing the life out of him.

Marceline charges in, and slashes the tentacle that is holding Finn. He screams in pain, and Finn breaks out of the tentacle, gasping for air. He then slashes a nearby tentacle, which causes Pyropus to roar loudly. He is left with four tentacles. He focuses his energy, and then roars. His swords engulf in flames. He slashes at Marceline, and knocks her into the wall. Finn quickly avoids the slash, and charges at him. Pyropus easily defends against Finn's attempt to attack him, and pushes him toward the ground. Pyropus then actually throws one of his swords at Finn. Finn is too slow to react, but Marceline quickly flies in, and blocks the attack. She then pushes back on the sword, and sends it back at Pyropus. He quickly catches it, and roars loudly. He shoots more fireballs, but into the air. They stay put, which confuses Finn and Marceline. He points his sword at them, and the fireballs begin raining down. Marceline tries to gain control of them, but only manages to gain control half. The rest pelt Finn and her, leaving burn marks on Finn. Marceline takes the fireballs she managed to obtain, and combines them with the big fireball she is saving for later.

Finn slowly gets up, and charges at Pyropus. But he quickly lashes a sword out, and blocks. Marceline flies in, and launches soundwaves at him. However, Pyropus is unaffected. He grins, and pushes Finn back into Marceline, both hitting the wall. Pyropus lets out a laugh, and goes to finish the job. He throws the rest of his swords at them, four swords by the way. Marceline and Finn quickly get up, and try blocking the swords. They block, but the swords begin pushing them into the wall. Finn and Marceline fight back. Then, the two of them give a powerful push on the swords, and send them back at Pyropus. He gasps, and they slice through his other four tentacles. He screeches loudly.

"Time to end this!" cries Marceline. She then raises her hand, and flies into the air. The giant fireball she formed flies toward her. She looks down on Pyropus, and grins. "Say goodnight!" She throws the fireball with all her strength, and Pyropus gulps. He is hit and engulfed within a fiery explosion. When it ends, Pyropus is gone. Marceline sighs, transforms back to her normal form, and flies down at Finn.

"Finn, are you all right?" asks Marceline, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," he replies. He sits down, and winces in pain. Marceline notices all the burn marks, and the gash on his arm from when Pyropus slashed him.

"But your arm..." She then gets an idea. She finds a white rag, and ties it around Finn's gash to stop it from bleeding. "It's the best I can do, but it'll have to do for now." Their eyes meet, and they stare at each other.

"I never mentioned this... but your eyes... are beautiful," says Finn.

Marceline blushes a little, and giggles. "Thanks Finn." They stare at each other longer, and begin moving toward each other. Their lips meet, and they begin making out, along with more tongue action. However, while they are, the closet door opens, and two figures step out. One is a dog, the other is a girl around fourteen with a pink dress, pink skin, and pink hair, all different shades of pink. She also has a yellow tiara with a turquoise gem in the center. The dog stares at them, wide eyed. The girl gasps in horror loudly. Finn and Marceline break apart, and see Jake and Bubblegum. Jake is just staring, and Bubblegum begins getting teary eyed.

"Princess... I..." Finn starts, but Bubblegum rushes off toward the door leading out of her room. Jake approaches Finn.

"You wanna tell me something dude?" he asks. Finn sighs.

"Well, I..." Before he could continue, a scream is heard. Finn, Jake, and Marceline head for the source of the scream. They heard it come from the Candy Foyer. When they arrive, they see Fire Count and Magic Man. But in Fire Count's fiery hands, Bubblegum is seen.

"Princess Bubblegum!" cries Finn.

"Gahahahahahahahaha!" laughs Fire Count. "I've got your Princess, Finn! And I have to say, she is much prettier than Cotton Candy Princess," says Fire Count, giving off an evil smile.

"Release her now!" cries Finn.

"Yeah, like I'd listen to you. Oh, I bet you're wondering how she isn't burning to my fiery touch?"

"Yeah... kind of," says Jake.

"Magic Man here put a spell on her that prevents her from burning! I'm taking her to the Fire Kingdom, where I hope you will come and save her! Because if you don't... I'LL KILL HER!"

Finn gasps. "Look, I'll do anything. Just please don't do that."

"Anything? Well, there is only one thing I want... your five mirror pieces! Deliver them to me, and we'll make a trade. Come if you dare Finn! Gahahahahahaha!" He and Magic Man fly off into the night sky. Finn rushes after them, with Jake and Marceline following. Will Finn be able to save Princess Bubblegum from the evil Fire Count? And how will he explain to her about his kiss with Marceline? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Fire Kingdom

Chapter 6: Into the Fire Kingdom

In the last chapter, Finn, Jake, and Marceline had confronted Bubblegum and told her the situation. She told them that she had the fifth mirror piece, and would happily give it to them. However, Fire Count interfered and attacked the hero's with his all powerful Pyropus. Finn and Marceline managed to best Pyropus. But, Finn had been injured during the fight, and Marceline had tried to heal his wound. During that time, they began making out, which is something Bubblegum wished she hadn't saw. Finn tries to explain, but she runs off, only to be captured by Fire Count. Fire Count threatened to kill her if Finn didn't bring the five mirror pieces he held. He and Magic Man flew off to the Fire Kingdom, where they would wait for Finn. Now, Finn has a choice. Give up the mirror pieces and save Bubblegum, or keep searching and have Bubblegum die. Let's find out.

The three hero's are seen running up the path that leads them to the Fire Kingdom. Eventually, they see a large flame come flying out of the ground. Finn looks down and sees that the Fire Kingdom is next to the spot where Jake organized a get together so Finn and Rainicorn could hang out. Finn goes to jump in, but Jake quickly grabs him.

"Whoa dude! You can't just jump right in. You'll be burned alive!" he cries. Finn sighs.

"I know bro. But... Ice King kidnapping Bubblegum is one thing, but Fire Count?"

"Finn, I know you're worried, but we have to think of a plan. Out of all of us, I'm the only one who can enter the Fire Kingdom. But I know I can't defeat Fire Count alone. We need to think of a way for you two to get in the Fire Kingdom easily without getting burned," explains Marceline. The three begin pondering how they can do this. Finn then remembers something. He reaches into his backpack, and pulls out a vile filled with red liquid.

"Dude, what is that?" asks Jake.

"I had Princess Bubblegum make this for me. I told her I've always wanted to explore the Fire Kingdom, so she made this potion so I wouldn't burn. There's enough for the both of us, but she said it would only last about thirty minutes. So we won't have too much time. But just enough to save Bubblegum."

"Finn, you're not really going to give up all the mirror pieces, are you?" asks Marceline.

Finn laughs. "No. I just gotta find a way to trick him and Magic Man," says Finn, drinking half of the potion. He hands the other half over to Jake, and he drinks it right up.

"All right. Let's test it," says Jake. He sticks his hand in the fire, and lets it sit for a few seconds. He pulls it out, and he is unharmed.

"Let's do this!" cries Finn, jumping into the fire. Jake follows, and Marceline dives in. They hit the ground, and notice fire everywhere. The ground beneath them is solid rock. And around in some areas, lava is seen.

"All right, we don't have much time, so let's hurry up and fine Fire Count, beat the crap out of him, and get out of here," says Marceline. They rush off along the path, and begin searching for Fire Count, Magic Man, and Bubblegum.

* * *

Somewhere in the Fire Kingdom, Fire Count and Magic Man are seen laughing with glee, and Bubblegum is seen tied up, hanging over a pit of lava.

"You'll never get away with this Fire Count! Finn will come in and save me!"

"Ohohohoho! Are you sure about that Princess? Maybe he's too chicken to come!"

"Finn isn't like that! He'll swoop in, beat you, and save me!"

"Are you sure? Who knows, he might not be coming because he could be making out with his new vampire girlfriend," replies Fire Count, grinning evilly. Bubblegum then hangs her head, and begins crying. She had been trying to get that scene of Finn and Marceline kissing out of her head. She had managed to, until Fire Count had brought it back up. A little beep goes off. Magic Man pulls out a magical sensor that shows Finn, Jake, and Marceline.

"Uh, Fire Count. Better take a look at this." He shows Fire Count, and he grins.

"Ah, so he did come. Well... this will be VERY fun! Hehehehe!"

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Marceline are seen running along the long, rocky path surrounded by lava. Finn and Jake stop to catch their breath. Marceline floats up.

"You guys can't rest. We're pressed for time since that potion you guys drank only lasts half an hour," says Marceline. Finn reaches into his backpack, and pulls out two water bottles. He tosses one at Jake, and they begin drinking it rather quickly to feel the nice, cold water running down their throats. They empty the water bottles, and Finn stashes them in his pack to use them for later. They go to continue, but the lava begins bubbling. They look, and something rather large jumps out and soars over them. Finn gets a glimpse of it, and sees that it looks like some sea creature, except red. It lands back into the lava, and Marceline gasps.

"We've gotta get moving!"

"Why?" asks Jake.

"That was a Lava Shark! I've come here enough times to know that. Those things are one of the few inhabitants in the Fire Kingdom. Pyropus and a Lava Shark are the more deadlier ones. If we keep moving, we will be fine, and we won't have to deal with one."

"But why are they so dangerous?" asks Finn.

"They will either do one of two things. Eat you alive, or toy with you and eventually finish you!" That is a good reason for Finn and Jake to start running. Marceline follows. The three of them eventually make it to a big, circular arena with a giant lava pool in the middle. The pool begins bubbling, and out jumps a Lava Shark.

"Crap!" yells Marceline, pulling out her axe-bass. She flies at the shark, and slashes his stomach. The shark screams, and smacks her with his tail. She flies toward the lava, but quickly stops herself. Finn grabs his sword, and charges at the Lava Shark. But it quickly dives back into the lava, which causes Finn to stop in his tracks. It then jumps back out, and roars, which causes Finn to jump in fear. He goes to bite down on the human boy, but Jake quickly punches the shark in the face, and sends him back down into the depths of the lava. Jake quickly grabs Finn, and he turns to Marceline.

"Come on, let's get outta here before he comes back up!" cries Jake, now large. He sets Finn on his back, and rushes off. Marceline quickly follows.

* * *

Magic Man is seen looking at his magical radar that is tracking them.

"Fire Count, they had a little run in with Lava Shark, but got away. They are getting closer."

"Let them come. They've decided to save their little Princess. Look's like we'll be getting those mirror pieces after all!" Fire Count then laughs evilly.

From the side, Bubblegum is seen teary eyed, and a lot is going through her mind.

"_Why Finn? Why would you kiss Marceline? I though you loved me. Now, I don't know if I should wish you good luck against Fire Count, or hope he beats you after what I saw."_ thinks Bubblegum, beginning to cry again.

* * *

Back with the hero's they are seen rushing along the rocky path. Finn, who is still on Jake's back, as a lot going through his mind. Marceline notices, and flies up toward Jake.

"You don't mind if I rest on your back, do you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, go ahead. I'll get us to Fire Count!" Jake says. Marceline flies back, and sits next to Finn.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" asks Marceline. Finn looks up.

"It's just... Princess Bubblegum saw us making out. And I wanted to break up with her in a way I knew she'd understand, not like that. Now she'll hate me for life."

Marceline looks down at him, and sighs. She puts her hand around his shoulder. "Listen, Bubblegum is sweet and nice. I'm sure she'll understand if you just explain it to her."

Finn looks up. "You haven't seen her around the Duke of Nuts have you?"

Marceline had forgotten how angry she gets with the Duke. "Oh... right. But, if you explain everything to her, she'll be fine."

"And if she gets angry with me?"

Marceline wraps her other arm around him, and hugs him. "Then just come to me, and I'll make everything better," she replies, kissing him on his forehead. Finn looks up and smiles.

"Thanks Marceline." Finn then looks ahead, and sees them heading for a big door. Jake stops, and Finn and Marceline jump off.

"Well, here we are," says Jake.

"Fire Count, Magic Man, and Bubblegum are right behind that door," says Finn.

"So... what's the plan?" asks Marceline. Finn ponders, and eventually comes up with an idea.

Behind the door, Fire Count and Magic Man wait for Finn and the others to approach through the door. The door finally opens, and Finn comes through. Fire Count grins.

"So... do you have what I want?" he asks.

Finn slowly approaches Fire Count and Magic Man. He then takes out a case, and slides it across the floor. Magic Man takes it, and looks inside. Fire mirror pieces are seen. He shows them to Fire Count, and he grins.

"All right boy, here's your Princess." He turns to Magic Man, who nods. He fires a spell at Bubblegum, and she levitates over to Finn's side, untied. Fire Count chuckles. "Now, I suggest you run along. Magic Man and I have one last thing to-" He was cut off from a punch in the face. He is knocked to the ground. Magic Man gasps, and goes to aid Fire Count, but something grabs the back of his clothes, and he drops the case holding the mirror pieces. He looks and sees a small bat. It then transforms into a girl.

"You're coming with me Magic Man!" cries Marceline. She then flies off with him. Fire Count gets up, and tries to figure out who hit him. He then sees the case on the ground. He quickly dives for it, but a yellow arm stretches in and takes it. He looks up to see Jake standing on a cliff. He stretches down, and lands next to Finn, handing him the case. Finn stashes the case away, and pulls out his sword. Fire Count growls, and his eyes become blood red.

"You've messed with me for the LAST time Finn! Time to end this!" The center gem on his crown glows, and Fire Count begins growing in size. He reaches the size of a giant Jake, and laughs.

"Prepare for your demise Finn and Jake!" cries Fire Count. He then lashes out his fiery arm at Princess Bubblegum. She gasps, but Finn grabs her and jumps out of the way. Jake stretches his body at Fire Count, and goes to punch him. Fire Count quickly dodges, and Jake just ends up punching the side of a rocky wall. Finn gets Bubblegum to safety. However, Fire Count looms over him, and he shoots a stream of fire at Finn. He quickly grabs his sword, and blocks the attack. Fire Count stops, and lashes his arm out. Finn blocks that as well. Jake rushes up from behind, and punches Fire Count in the back. He is sent into a wall, and hits it hard. He quickly turns around, and growls at them. He lunges at Jake, and engulfs him with his entire body. From inside, Jake begins burning. Finn gasps.

"But... we took a potion that prevents us from getting burned," says Finn.

"No one can with stand the heat that I give off." He then spits Jake out, and he hits the wall, burn marks on him. He slowly gets up, and lashes his fist at Fire Count. He quickly disappears within a burst of flame, and reappears behind Finn. He slaps him with his arm, and knocks him to the ground. Finn gets up, and sees Fire Count slowly floating over to him. Finn then notices the center gem on his crown is still glowing. He then gets an idea. Finn takes his sword, and slowly gets up.

"Oh, so you still want to take a beating I see. Well, I guess I could go for another round." Before he could make a move, Jake lashes his arm around Fire Count so he can't move. Finn then throws his sword at the crown's center gem. It hits, and breaks the gem open.

"Yes! Right on the... WHAT THE?" Right where the gem was, something else is seen. A shiny object, similar to a mirror piece. In fact... "You've... you've had a mirror piece all this time?" cries Finn. Fire Count burns Jake's arm, and breaks free.

"Of course I did you fool! How do you think I made myself this size? This is how I'm alive! A mirror piece had landed in my kingdom after Lich King broke it, and it happened to land next to my crown. Well, it gave off a burst of energy, and I was revived! I've kept it hidden all this time to make sure no one gets it! Now that you know... I'm going to have to make this hurt a whole lot more!" He then fires a bigger stream of fire at Finn. He is hit, and actually burns.

"Hehehe! Your little potion won't stop you from my fire breath!" cries Fire Count.

"No, the potion they took is wearing off. If I'd have to guess... I'd say that the potion will completely wear off in another fifteen minutes," says Bubblegum. Fire Count laughs.

"All I have to do is stall you two for fifteen minutes. And once I do, you two will burn in the Fire Kingdom!" He swings his arm at Finn, who quickly gets up, and blocks it. Jake quickly rushes in, and turns his hand into a hammer. He swings it at Fire Count, and knocks him into the wall. He hits it hard, and glares at him. Fire Count shoots large fireballs at Jake, who turns his hands into a shield. He defends himself, giving Finn time to rush in, and slash Fire Count. He screams in pain, and turns to Finn. He shoots fireballs his way, but Finn easily defends. He then rushes in, and slices one of Fire Count's arms off.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Fire Count. Jake then turns his hand into a hammer again, and slams Fire Count into the wall. Finn then rushes in, and jumps high into the air.

"THIS IS THE END FIRE COUNT!" He stabs his sword right though Fire Count's face, and his eyes slowly begin shutting. He then falls to the ground, defeated. Finn pulls his sword out, and takes the mirror piece from Fire Count's crown. He stashes it wit the other pieces, and heads over to Jake and Bubblegum.

"Way to go dude!" cries Jake"

"Yeah, I guess you showed him," says Bubblegum, weakly. Finn frowns, and approaches her.

"Princess, I'm sorry about what you saw. But..."

"Dude, save it. Right now, we've gotta get outta here!" cries Jake.

"But what about Marceline?" asks Finn.

"She'll figure out where we went. Come on." The three of them rush out of the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

Marceline and Magic Man are seen floating over a sea of lava. Marceline releases Magic Man.

"All right Magic Man. This is where your life ends! Hope you enjoyed living!" cries Marceline she lunges at Magic Man, fist formed. Magic Man flies out of the way, and fires a magical blast at her. She does a flip to avoid it, and charges back at Magic Man. She lands a punch right in his face. He flies further away, but quickly stops himself, and charges back at her. He points his hand at her, and fires small, blue bursts of energy at her. Marceline is hit, and becomes dazed. Magic Man then forms a giant, magical hand. It slams down on Marceline and sends her toward the lava. She quickly comes to, and stops herself. She takes her axe-bass, and flies back at Magic Man. She swings it at him, and he is flung into the air. Marceline charges after him. However, Magic Man pulls a fast one, and quickly goes through a portal. Marceline gets wide eyed, and stops. She tries to look for him, but can't find him.

A portal opens behind her, and Magic Man flies out, and charges at her. He grabs her, and flies toward the lava. Marceline stops him by hissing in his face, which freaks him out. He releases his grip, and Marceline takes a swing at him. He is sent higher into the air. She charges after him, and punches him right in the face again. Magic Man groans in pain, and quickly turns to Marceline, anger in his eyes. He fires a powerful green blast at Marceline. She is hit, and sent toward the lava. Magic Man laughs and watches as she plummets toward the lava. She quickly comes to and flies up at him, grabbing his neck. He goes to fire more magical blasts, but Marceline quickly immobilizes his hands with her immobilizing powers. She switches her grip to his shirt collar.

"Magic Man. It's time you paid the price. I've been waiting for this for a long time! *hiss*!" She bites down on his neck, and he screams in pain. His eyes eventually shut, and Marceline pulls away, licking her lips clean. She looks at the lifeless Magic Man, and tosses him into the lava. She watches as his body sinks down, and burns into nothing. She smiles. "That's for giving me some messed up red wine, and attacking my friends!" She searches for Finn and the others, and can't find them. She then flies out of the Fire Kingdom, and sees the three of them waiting for her return outside. She flies down, and lands next to them.

"Good to see you guys are safe," says Marceline.

"You too. So, how did it go with Magic Man?" asks Finn.

"Let's just say... he won't be bothering Ooo any more," says Marceline, a grin on her face. The three of them understand. Bubblegum sighs, and walks away.

"Where you going?" asks Jake.

"Back to the Candy Kingdom, where I can sulk at the loss of my boyfriend," she replies, a tear forming in her eye.

"Princess wait!" cries Finn.

She stops, and turns to him. "Why Finn? How could you do that?"

"I'm... I'm not really sure why. But, the truth is... on the past few dates we've had... I've noticed something."

Bubblegum raises a brow.

"I've realized... we really don't have much in common. I mean, you're interesting in science, and I'm interested in adventures. And... nothing just seems to click when we talk."

Bubblegum softens up a little. "I've kinda noticed that too."

"I think it's best that we... just stay as close friends."

Bubblegum stares at him, and gives off a small smile. "All right." The two give each other a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Princess," says Finn.

"It was heart breaking, but I'm over it now. Good luck on the rest of your journey Finn." She goes and walks away, but stops and turns back. "And thanks for saving me from Fire Count." She walks off, and Finn sighs.

"You gonna be okay bro?" asks Jake.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I just lost a good girlfriend though."

"Yeah, but you got another one right over there," Jake says, pointing at Marceline, who is staring up in the night sky. Finn approaches her, and goes to say something.

"Uh, Marceline..." She then gets wide eyed, and turns to the two adventurers.

"Guys, looking back, I actually remember something about the mirror pieces. I remember seeing one!"

"You do?" cries Jake.

"Yeah. But... this one... well..."

Finn and Jake look at each other in confusion.

* * *

Back in the Fire Kingdom, we see a fireball dragging himself along the floor. He is very weak, and is close to keeling over. However, he drags himself toward the lava, and falls in. After a few seconds pass, bubbles appear from the lava, and something flies out. We see a large fireball with a smug face like the Ice King's, and a crown. He laughs.

"Gahahahahahaha! You can't defeat me THAT easily! Gahahahahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

In the last chapter, Finn, Jake, and Marceline entered the Fire Kingdom to save Bubblegum from Fire Count. They eventually confront Fire Count, and Magic Man. Finn hands over the mirror pieces, which pleases Fire Count. He releases Bubblegum, but he and Magic Man are attacked by Jake and Marceline. Magic Man is abducted but Marceline, and Jake steals the mirror pieces back. Fire Count then battles Finn and Jake head on. It is revealed that Fire Count had a mirror piece all along. Finn and Jake manage to beat him, get the mirror piece, and manage to escape the Fire Kingdom with Bubblegum. Meanwhile, Marceline has her little brawl with Magic Man. The two battle fiercely, but Marceline comes out on top, and kills Magic Man. She tosses his lifeless corpse into the lava, and watches it burn into nothing. She meets up with Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum outside the Fire Kingdom. Finn begins explaining to Bubblegum why he kissed Marceline, and offers to stay close friends. Bubblegum smiles, and leaves them to finish their adventure.

Now, we find the hero's back at Marceline's place, getting something important. We see rummaging through her refrigerator. Finn and Jake are seen sitting on her sofa, waiting for Marceline to get what is needed. She eventually comes in, holding a carton of bug juice.

"Finally!" cries Jake.

"Hey, it's been awhile since I've used this stuff. I found it in the back of my refrigerator," replies Marceline.

"Marceline, are you sure about this? I mean, you remember what happened last time."

"Oh, don't worry Finn. We're not bringing him out. We're going in!"

"What? You can't be serious! What if we can't escape?"

"Don't worry. I've visited him before. All I have to do is use this," says Marceline, pulling out a scepter. "It opens up a portal that let's me escape easily. Now come on, we're wasting time." She grabs a marker, and draws a Phil Face on the wall. She then throws the carton of bug juice on the face. It absorbs the juice, and begins glowing. Marceline clears her throat, and chants some words.

"MALSO VOBIS COM ET CUM SPIRITUM!" she cries. The face turns into a portal. Marceline flies in, and Finn goes after her, but stops when he sees Jake not coming.

"Dude, you coming?"

"No way man. I'm not going in there," says Jake, shaking like a leaf. Finn groans, and grabs Jake's arm. He drags him in the portal. Once they walk through, it shuts. On the other side, they meet up with Marceline, and they stare at their surroundings. It is nothing but fire, and walking paths. Jake gulps.

"Whoa... so this is the Nightosphere?" asks Finn.

"Yeah. It's where the most dangerous villains and creatures are sealed away."

"I'm surprised Lich King wasn't imprisoned here," comments Finn.

"Come on, we're not going to find him standing around," says Marceline, walking forward. Finn follows, and Jake slowly follows after them. As they walk, Finn sees some pretty nasty and evil creatures. Most of them were imprisoned even before he was around. Eventually, they make it to a chair that looks like a throne. Marceline looks around.

"Hmm... I don't think he's here. Crap."

Before they go to turn and search some place else, a poof is heard. They turn around, and see the Lord of Evil sitting on the throne.

"Marceline?"

"Hi dad," she replies.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, a little confused to see her. "And why did you bring them?" he asks, pointing at Finn and Jake.

"They're my friends, and we want to ask you something."

"Like what?" he asks, raising a brow.

"Well, we are on the look out for these mirror pieces, and-OW!" She is karate chopped in the head, and goes to the ground. She looks up to see her father standing over her, anger in his eyes.

"Why are you looking for those?"

"Because we're trying to stop evil in Ooo!" cries Finn, getting his sword.

Marceline's dad turns back to Marceline. "You should never have searched for those Marceline!"

"Why?"

"Because, something very bad will happen to Ooo."

"Yeah, defeating evil. Of course that's bad to you!" cries Marceline.

"No, it's not like that. Listen, I know the limits of evil, and this surpasses the limits. Just hand the mirror pieces over to me, and I'll dispose of them properly."

Marceline takes a step back, and glares at her dad. Finn then leaps into action, and lunges at him. However, he easily swats Finn away. He hits the ground, and growls in anger. Jake just takes a step back due to being scared of Marceline's dad. Marceline lunges at him, and punches him in the gut. Her dad gets flung back and slams into the throne. He quickly gets up, and karate chops Marceline to the ground. She hisses at him, and pulls out her axe-bass. She strums some notes, and soundwaves are launched at him. He covers his eyes, and Finn leaps at him and slashes his stomach. A big gash appears, and he screeches in pain. He falls to his knees.

"I didn't wanna have to do this... but you leave me NO choice!" He then grows giant, and transforms into his hideous monster form. He lashes one of his creepy arms at them, but Finn and Marceline dodge with ease. Marceline flies up at him, and slashes his face. But the axe-bass just bounces off and doesn't leave a dent. Marceline gasps, and her father chuckles. He slaps her to the ground, and she hits it pretty hard. Finn gasps, and begins climbing up Marceline's father's leg. He reaches his face, and tries to slash it, but no dent is left.

"You can't defeat me! What are you going to do? Send me to the Nightosphere? Oh, that's right. We're all ready here! Hahahahaha!" He slaps Finn down to the ground, and he lands next to Marceline. Marceline's dad steps toward them, and raises his foot. "You never should've come here!" He goes to stomp down on them. But a battle cry is heard. They look, and see Jake falling down on Marceline's dad, and wraps his arms around his face. Finn raises a brow.

"This scene seems awfully familiar," he says. Marceline's dad then pries him off, and throws him to the ground.

"Yup, I thought this looked familiar," says Finn, remembering his battle with Marceline in her bat form. Jake swooped in and wrapped his arms around her to save Finn, but he ended up getting his blood sucked right up. This scene is very similar, just without the blood sucking. Jake hits the ground, and lands next to Finn.

"You okay dude?" he asks.

"Yup. And, I got THIS!" Jake then pulls out the last mirror piece. Finn gasps.

"Great job dude! But how did you?"

"While you two were fighting him, I tried looking for the mirror piece. It was just in a small, glass case behind the throne. Now, let's get the math outta here!" he cries.

"I'm with you on that," says Marceline. She gets up, and grabs Finn and Jake. She takes out the scepter, and spins it around. She points it into the air, and shoots a beam. A portal opens, and she quickly flies in. Her father tries to stop her, but she is too fast, and the portal shuts. He sighs, and reverts back to his normal form.

"What have they done?" he asks himself.

A portal opens up outside Marceline's house, and she, Finn, and Jake all fly out. She puts them down.

"Man, that was too close," says Marceline.

"Yeah, but at least we got the mirror piece!" cries Jake, holding up the prize. Finn then pulls out the case that holds the other six. He takes them out, and the seven mirror pieces begin floating. They fly into the air, and spin around. Then, they merge, and give off a bright light. When it clears, in the place of the mirror pieces is a large mirror stand holding a mirror. It floats down to the three hero's, and Finn gasps.

"The Sacred Mirror. We did it!" he cries, jumping with joy. "Now all we have to do is figure out how this thing works. Once we figure that out, evil will be no more!" Finn looks at the mirror, and observes it. However, unknown to them, a large figure floats up behind them. It shoots a fireball at them, and it explodes, causing them to fall to the ground. They look up and see someone they hoped they never would.

"Fi...Fi.. Fire Count?" questions Finn.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, it is I, the Fire Count!"

"But how? I saw Finn stab you!" cries Jake.

"Hehehe! You thought you killed me. But, I the thing is... I still had power flowing through me after you took the mirror piece out of my crown. It was very little power, but it was enough for me to drag myself into the lava, where I was reborn! And, my arm grew back," he explains, showing Finn the arm he sliced off.

"Why are you here?" asks Marceline, grabbing her axe-bass.

"To obtain the Sacred Mirror," he replies, a smug grin on his face.

"You plan on using it to destroy all the good in Ooo. Am I right?" asks Finn, raising his sword.

Fire Count shakes his head. "Oh no Finn. You are way off. It's time I lay down a few things. First off... I was the one who gave the book to Jake!"

"You were that robed figure?" asks Jake, completely shocked.

"Yes, I was. And... what you read that night was wrong! Billy wasn't trying to repair the mirror to defeat evil. He wanted to find the mirror pieces, and destroy them!"

"What?" cries Finn and Jake.

"Yes. But, there is a reason. After Lich King busted the mirror, one piece was left at his castle. After Billy defeated Lich King, he was imprisoned in that small piece. However, Billy wasn't able to obtain the piece and destroy it. You know why? Some guy from the Nightosphere swooped in and took it."

Marceline gasps. "My dad was trying to stop us from..."

"From releasing Lich King! Yes. Once the mirror pieces are put back together, Lich King can be set free!"

"Quick question Fire Count... why didn't you go look for the pieces yourself?" asks Jake.

"I'm evil. I have other people do my work. But no the point. The point is... you're going to release Lich King and his evil project onto Ooo!"

"What?" asks Finn.

"Look behind you."

Finn turns, and sees his reflection. However, the reflection gets an evil grin, and reaches his arms out of the mirror, and grabs Finn. He pulls him in.

"Finn!" cries Jake. "What's going on here Fire Count?"

"Gahahahaha! The beginning... of Lich King's Empire!"

A tap is felt on Jake's shoulder. He turns, and sees his reflection waving at him. Jake gasps.

"Am I really that handsome?" he asks himself. The reflection Jake gets an evil grin, and pulls Jake into the mirror. Marceline rushes up to the mirror. He reflection is seen, and it giggles.

"Oh great. My reflection is a goody-toe shoes."

"Yeah, he really didn't know what you should be, since you are a trickster, but also a nice person. So, he just made you strictly good," says Fire Count.

"Who?" asks Marceline.

"You'll find out soon enough!"

She turns, and her reflection grabs her, and pulls her in. Fire Count laughs evilly, and jumps into the mirror as well. What will happen to our hero's? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan Unfolds

Chapter 8: The Plan Unfolds

In the last chapter, Finn, Jake, and Marceline had traveled to the Nightosphere to retrieve the last mirror piece from Marceline's dad. However, he refused to give it up for some strange reason. Finn and Marceline tried to fight him, but ended up getting beat. Jake then comes in, and attacks Marceline's dad. He managed to beat him easily, but while Finn and Marceline were fighting, Jake had retrieved the mirror piece. They managed to escape the Nightosphere. Once they escaped, they took out all seven mirror pieces, and they merged back into the Sacred Mirror. Finn began observing it and how to use it, but they had been attacked by a newly revived Fire Count. He explains to them his plan, and they end up getting pulled into the mirror by their reflections. Fire Count followed them.

Now we see the hero's laying down in a cave. Finn is first to get up, and looks around.

"Weird... this looks exactly like Marceline's cave." He looks for her house, but it ends up it is in a different place. "What the?" Everything in the cave is reversed. Marceline's house is now on the opposite side of the cave. He then hears moaning, and looks to see Jake getting up. He rushes over to his side.

"Jake, you all right?" he asks.

"Yeah.. I should be fine. But where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure... but I think we're in some kind of..."

"Reverse world of Ooo?" says a voice. Finn and Jake quickly turn around to see the Sacred Mirror standing before them. However, someone comes out of the portal.

"Fire Count!"

"You are correct Finn. This is a reverse world of Ooo created by Lich King. Everyone in this world is completely the opposite of what everyone is like in the real world."

"Then... that means me and Jake are bad."

"Correct Finn. The Finn and Jake here are the ones that cause havoc, and they only obey their leader," says Fire Count, a smug grin on his face.

Finn growls at him, but Jake then notices someone at the edge of the cave. A teenage girl with long, midnight black hair reaching her ankles. Jake points her out to Finn, and he gasps. He rushes over. Fire Count chuckles.

"What's so funny?" asks Jake.

"Hehehe, Finn's going to be in for a huge surprise."

Jake wonders what Fire Count means, then gasps. He goes after him. Finn reaches the girl.

"Marceline! It's good to see you're okay. Now come and help me and Jake beat Fire Count."

"Oh Finn, I wish I could... but I cannot."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Marceline giggles. She turns around, and Finn gasps. Marceline is seen with a sweet smile on her face, and her dress is pink with a black band around it. Her leggings are a rainbow color, and her heels are pink. Her voice also seems a bit high pitched. Finn takes a step back.

"What's wrong Finn? Aren't you glad to see me?" she asks, slowly approaching him. Behind Finn, Jake rushes up, and jumps at Marceline. However, she is fast, and quickly punches him in the face, sending him to the ground in pain. She turns back to Finn.

"You're not Marceline! You're some mirror form of her!"

"Yes Finn, I am. And... I'm a lot more sexy than the real Marceline," she replies, flashing him a look. Finn blushes, and from a distance, Fire Count is getting a good laugh out of this scene. Finn backs up some more, and the mirror Marceline keeps stepping toward him. She then takes to the air, and grabs a hold of Finn. She then kisses him on the lips. Fire Count gets wide eyed, and laughs.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" yells a voice. The mirror Marceline turns around, and see a first flying at her face. She is hit, and sent to the ground. Finn looks up to see the real Marceline, fire in her eyes.

"Marceline! What happened?"

"Well, after my reflection pulled me in, she took me and tied me up to a tree so she could have you all to herself. But, you can't keep the vampire queen down."

Marceline's mirror version gets up, and turns to Marceline.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," says the mirror version.

"I'm not nice all the time you bitch! When you go and smooch my boyfriend like that, the gloves come off!" cries Marceline, still angry.

"It's not very nice to use naughty language like that."

Marceline's eye twitches. "Whoever made this version of me is going to PAY!" She lunges at her mirror form, and begins beating her. However, the mirror form punches Marceline off of her. She then jumps on top of her, and begins slashing her. Marceline kicks her off, and grabs her axe-bass. She flies at the mirror form, and smacks her up into the air. However, the mirror form quickly gains control, and dives down on Marceline. She blocks with her axe-bass, and pushes her back. Marceline summons a big loud speaker. Fire Count's mouth hangs open. He quickly flies out. Finn takes cover in Marceline's mirror house. Marceline looks at her mirror version.

"This will teach you not to mess with me, and Finn!" She strums her axe-bass, and powerful, loud soundwaves are launched at the mirror version. She screams in pain, and covers her ears. She falls to the ground in pain. Marceline stops, and dives down on her, axe-bass out front. She takes it back, and slashes the mirror version. The mirror version screams, then turns into the same material a mirror is made out of, and bursts into pieces. Marceline straps her axe-bass around her shoulder, and looks down on the mirror pieces.

"That'll teach you," says Marceline. She turns around to sees Finn walking out of the house.

"Marceline, I've never seen you that angry before," says Finn.

"Finn, we just hooked up! I couldn't just stand there and let her kiss you. You're mine, and anyone who tries to flirt with you will have to deal with me!" she says. She then kisses him, and turns to Jake, who is still unconscious. "Man, that punch must've really knocked him out."

"Yeah. So... what do we do now?" asks Finn.

Marceline looks out of the cave, and she sees the Candy Kingdom in the distance. Strom clouds are surrounding it. She turns back to Finn.

"We head for the Candy Kingdom. There, we'll find Lich King, and foil his plans."

Finn nods, and he picks up the unconscious Jake. Marceline pulls out her umbrella, and the two of them begin heading toward the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

At the Candy Kingdom, dark storm clouds surround the kingdom. We see the Candy Castle all creepy and gloomy. Inside, a lab is seen. And in that lab, a scientist is seen. The scientist has long, pink hair, light pink skin, and a pink Princess dress. She is wearing a tiara with a turquoise gem in the center, and she is wearing a white lab coat over the dress. She is working with chemicals, dangerous chemicals at that. She mixes a green chemical with a black chemical. She stirs it, and it eventually becomes a bright purple. She chuckles evilly.

"Finally. I have perfected the my love potion! Bwahahahahahaha!" Then, a door opens, and a large, skeleton walks in. His face is like a regular skeleton, but his lips are curved, showing his teeth. He has horns coming out of his head, a crown, and a long, dark green robe. The girl turns to him.

"Master, I have finally perfected my love potion."

"Excellent. Now, all we need is Fire Count."

On cue, Fire Count flies through the window, panicking.

"Lich King! I bare news!"

"Ah, Fire Count. So, have you brought Finn and Jake here?" asks Lich King.

"Yes, but we have a HUGE problem! Not only are Finn and Jake here, but Marceline as well. She just took out her mirror version!"

Lich King stares at Fire Count, and turns to the girl.

"Mirror Bubblegum, quickly recreate Mirror Marceline. Once finished, fetch Mirror Rainicorn, and use that potion of yours."

Mirror Bubblegum laughs evilly. "Of course Master." She quickly gets to work. Lich King turns to Fire Count, and motions him. Fire Count follows him to a throne room. Lich King's throne room.

"Lich King... why do you want Mirror Bubblegum to use that potion to stop Finn and his friends?"

"It's all part of the plan to get out of here and take over Ooo! But, I needed Finn and Jake in here because I knew they would be a threat to me. So, Bubblegum and Rainicorn attack Finn and Jake, but use the love potion on them. That way, Finn and Jake are attracted to them, and they won't want to leave. Then, I take you, and my army to Ooo, and easily conquer it!"

"But you forgot about one thing. Marceline."

"Ah yes. The vampire queen. That is why I'm having Bubblegum recreate Mirror Marceline. So the real one will be distracted by her, giving me a chance to get out of the world, and back into the real world!"

"Oh... very clever Lich King. Hehehehe!"

The two evil rulers laugh evilly together.

* * *

Finn and Marceline are seen crossing the Ice Kingdom. They eventually cross paths with Ice King's lair. They then hear a yell. They turn, and see Ice King flying at them. Finn groans and gets out his sword, but Marceline stops him.

"Finn, this is a mirror world, remember? So in this world, this Ice King is the good guy here," explains Marceline. Finn puts his sword away, and the Ice King lands. He looks similar to the real Ice King, except he has a light blue robe instead of a dark blue one.

"Welcome to the Ice Kingdom. I am the Ice King. And you must be the real versions of Finn and Marceline."

"Ye... yes. And this is the real Jake. How did you know?" asks Finn.

"Because your mirror versions would have attacked me for being so good. However, you did not."

"So... are you like the hero in this world?" asks Finn.

"Yes. The mirror Finn and Jake are the evil ones here. They cause havoc, and do what ever Mirror Bubblegum tells them to do. I always try to stop them, but they beat me all the time," explains the Ice King, a frown on his face. Jake begins coming to, and gets up. He then notices the Ice King. He gasps, and goes to punch him, but Finn stops him.

"No Jake, this is Ice King's mirror version. He's the nice one here."

"Oh... well... hi."

Ice King nods. "But, your mirror versions aren't the worst part. It's the Lich King that is the worst. He is the worst ruler anyone could have. I know this because I used to spy on him. I am no match for him. You must stop him from taking over your world."

"Then why don't you come along and help us?" asks Jake.

"I'm forbidden to enter the Candy Kingdom. Ever since he found out I spied on him, he put a spell on me that prevents me from going into the kingdom."

"Well, don't worry Ice King. We'll stop Lich King from his evil plans!" cries Finn. They three rush off toward the Candy Kingdom, Ice King waving at them. Eventually, the hero's reach the Candy Kingdom, and see the town is bare. Marceline puts her umbrella away due to the storm clouds. They look around. Nothing.

"Something isn't right here," says Finn. He goes to take a step forward, but a laser is shot at him. He jumps out of the way, and looks up. There, he sees a Mirror Rainicorn with darker and evil colors, and Mirror Bubblegum, wearing a long robe.

"It's Mirror Bubblegum!" cries Finn.

"And Mirror Rainicorn!" yells Jake.

"What do you want Bubblegum?" asks Marceline.

"It's not what I want. It's what Lich King wants."

Finn and Jake look at each other.

"And what is that?" asks Finn.

"For you two to be out of the way while he takes over the Land of Ooo!" cries Bubblegum.

"Well, if he expects you to stop us, then he is sadly mistaken!" cries Jake. Bubblegum laughs.

"Oh, I think I can pull it off." She then pulls out a vile filled with a light purple potion. Finn and Jake look at each other. Bubblegum then attaches the vile onto a ray gun. She points it at Finn and Jake, and she pushes the trigger. The ray gun shoots a purple mist at them. The mist hits them, and they begin coughing. Marceline raises a brow. The mist clears, and Finn and Jake look up.

"What the heck was that supposed to do to... us?" asks Finn. But, in his eyes, Bubblegum seems a lot more prettier and sexier. Finn's mouth hangs open, and Jake sees a beautiful Rainicorn in his eyes. The two approach them, which causes Marceline to jump in front of them.

"Guys? What are you doing? They are the enemies!"

Finn pushes Marceline out of the way, which confuses her. Rainicorn lands, and Bubblegum approaches Finn.

"If you think I look hot now, then this will drive you crazy," says Bubblegum. She takes off her robe, and Finn likes what he sees. Bubblegum is wearing a short, tight pink dress. It shows off her breasts, and she is wearing pink stockings, and dark pink heels. She turns around to show off her pink panties and her bubble butt, which Finn finds very attractive. He quickly spins Bubblegum around, and begins making out with her. Marceline sees, and tears form in her eyes. She then runs off. Bubblegum notices, and snickers evilly. High from one of the castle windows, Lich King and Fire Count are watching. They smile evilly.


	9. Chapter 9: Royalty vs Royalty

Chapter 9: Royalty vs. Royalty

Lich King and Fire Count laugh from the throne room.

"Everything is going according to plan. Finn and Jake have fallen for Mirror Bubblegum and Mirror Rainicorn, and I just sent nice Marceline out to take care of the real Marceline. Fire Count, get my two best creations ready! We're going to back to the cave, and use my Sacred Mirror to get back to the real Ooo and take it over," commands Lich King.

"Of course Lich King," replies Fire Count. He disappears within a burst of flame. Lich King sits back on his throne, laughing to himself.

"Only minutes to go until Ooo will be mine!"

* * *

Marceline is seen sitting under a tree outside the Candy Kingdom. Her knees are up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and head buried.

"_How? How could Finn do that to me? How could he kiss that evil Bubblegum? He broke up with the real Bubblegum. Why is he attracted to this one?" _Marceline starts crying a little. However, a figure begins approaching her. The figure looms over Marceline. She looks up, a little teary eyed, and sees who it is. She then gasps, and quickly gets up.

"YOU!"

"That's right Marceline. I'm back." The figure is none other than Mirror Marceline. Marceline grabs her axe-bass.

"How the hell are you standing right in front of me? I killed you!"

Mirror Marceline giggles. "Mirror Bubblegum recreated me. And Lich King gave me an order to kill you," says Mirror Marceline, a smile still on her face. Then, she pulls out a bass guitar, but the end of it is shaped like an axe. Marceline gasps, but keeps her ground. She wipes the tears away from her eyes, and glares at Mirror Marceline.

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again!" She flies at Mirror Marceline, but quickly realizes that she stepped foot from under the shade of the tree. She doesn't burn. She looks up, and notices the sky is getting cloudy. Mirror Marceline then knocks her down with her weapon she calls an axe-bass. Marceline gets up. "That was a lucky shot." She then flies at Mirror Marceline, and slashes her, but she blocks with her own axe-bass. The two try to push each other back, but are evenly matched. Marceline jumps back, and goes for a punch. She lands a hit on Mirror Marceline's face, who gets launched back into a tree. Marceline then flies at her, and goes to slash her, but she quickly ducks. Marceline slashes the tree she hit. It then begins falling down. Marceline quickly gets out of the way, and watches the tree hit the ground with a thud. She looks around for Mirror Marceline. She then pops up behind her, and knocks her to the ground. Marceline looks up, and sees Mirror Marceline raise her axe-bass. Marceline quickly blocks her attempt to finish her. She then kicks Mirror Marceline in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

Marceline quickly gets up, and summons her loud speaker from before. She strums the notes, and powerful soundwaves are launched. Mirror Marceline acts fast, and summons a loud speaker of her own, and launches soundwaves. The soundwaves collide, and believe or not, and explosion occurs. Both Marceline's hold their ground. When the smoke clears, Mirror Marceline is seen gone. Marceline tries to look for her, but cannot find her. Above her, a bat is seen. It dives down, and clutches onto Marceline's hair. She screams in pain, and pries the bat off. She throws it to the ground, and it transforms into Mirror Marceline. Marceline growls at her, and throws her axe-bass like a boomerang. Mirror Marceline goes to block, but the axe-bass knocks hers out of her hand. Marceline's axe-bass comes back around, and she catches it. She flies into the air, and dive bombs Mirror Marceline.

Mirror Marceline quickly rolls out of the way, and Marceline's axe-bass hits the ground. She growls at Mirror Marceline, and charges at her. However, Mirror Marceline grabs her axe-bass, and blocks the attack. Mirror Marceline then slashes Marceline, sending her to the ground. Mirror Marceline the flies high into the air, and comes down fast on Marceline. She tries to think of an idea to stop her, and end this battle. She then thinks of one.

"If she's so nice... maybe she can be easily scared." As Mirror Marceline draws nearer, Marceline gets ready. Once she is close enough to see, Marceline hisses and makes a scary face. Mirror Marceline screams in terror, and drops her axe-bass. She hits the ground hard. She goes to get up, but Marceline quickly takes her axe-bass, and puts is at Mirror Marceline's neck. Mirror Marceline gulps.

"All right. Since you were created by Bubblegum, maybe you'll know why Finn and Jake are attracted to her and Rainicorn."

Mirror Marceline shivers, but gives an answer. "All right. Bubblegum created a love potion to keep Finn and Jake occupied by using it on them. That way, they would be attracted to them, and never wanna leave their side," explains Mirror Marceline. Marceline looks back up at the Candy Kingdom, and her eyes turn red with anger.

"Bubblegum!" She then looks down at Mirror Marceline. "Thanks for the info sweetie, but I'm afraid your life ends... again!" She takes her axe-bass back, and swings it at her neck. Her head chops off. Then, her body and head turn into the same material a mirror is made out of, and they explode into many tiny pieces. Marceline looks toward the Candy Kingdom.

"I'm coming Finn."

* * *

Bubblegum is seen doing poses for Finn, who just stares with his mouth open in amazement. Jake and Rainicorn are just making out. Bubblegum then takes Finn, and hugs him.

"Oh Finn, my flawless hero. I'm so glad you chose me over that dumb vampire," says Bubblegum.

"Anything for you Princess," says Finn in a hypnotic voice. Bubblegum chuckles, and continues posing for him. As she is, someone flies up behind her. The figure takes their foot, and kicks Bubblegum in the rear. She flies into the air, but Finn quickly catches her. Bubblegum kisses him, and she turns to look who kicked her. Where she was standing, Marceline is seen, eyes red.

"Well, if it isn't the vampire? Back to try and win back your man?" asks Bubblegum.

"Yes... and to kick your bubblegum ass!" replies Marceline, very angry. Bubblegum laughs.

"How do you plan on winning Finn back, and defeating me? Sure, you managed to defeat Mirror Marceline, but she is too nice and soft. I am nothing like that."

Marceline then charges at Bubblegum, and picks her up into the air. She then throws her into the wall at the Candy Castle. She hits it, and is knocked out. Marceline then turns to Finn.

"Finn. Please snap out of it. It's me, Marceline. Your true girlfriend."

Finn stares at her with a blank look. "I only love Bubblegum," says Finn in his hypnotic voice. Marceline groans and tries to figure out a way to get him out of Bubblegum's love potion trance. Then, she gets an idea. "You can't forget this, can you?" She then kisses him on the lips. Finn's eyes then close, and the two begin making out, tongue action going on. This lasts for two minutes. Marceline pulls away, and Finn opens his eyes.

"Ugh... what was that mist she shot at us?" asks Finn, in his normal voice.

"Finn! You're all right!" cries Marceline. She then hugs him.

"What do you mean?" asks Finn.

"That mist Bubblegum shot at you put you in a trance. It made you love her, and never wanna leave her. It worked on Jake too, except he's over there smooching Rainicorn. Which we should probably stop."

"Well, how did you get me out of the trance?"

"I kissed you, which probably made you remember that I'm your girlfriend, snapping you out of that trance."

"Hmm... I think I know how we can fix Jake." He rushes over, and quickly grabs Jake. Rainicorn gets ticked, but Finn quickly knocks her out, but isn't too proud of it. Anyway, he puts Jake on his back, and begins rubbing his belly. Jake begins moaning, and eventually gets up.

"What the? What just happened?" He looks up at Finn. "Dude, why are you rubbing my stomach?" Marceline flies in, and explains what happened to him and Finn.

"Oh, I see. Well, with those two girls out of the way, we can go and defeat Lich King!" cries Jake. Finn and Marceline agree, and they go toward the entrance to Candy Castle, but they are stopped by Bubblegum, who is fully conscious, and has a jetpack on her back. She is holding a ray gun.

"Okay, so you managed to get Finn and Jake out of their trances. A minor set back, but I am determined to stop you! Now, let's see you go up against these guys. I summon... THE SOUR CANDY PEOPLE!"

The door to the castle opens, and sour versions of every Candy Citizen walk out on Bubblegum's command. She laughs evilly.

"ATTACK!" she cries. The Sour Candy People charge at them. Marceline turns to Finn and Jake.

"You guys take care of the Candy People, Bubblegum is mine!" says Marceline, flying up at her and pulling out her axe-bass. She flies at Bubblegum, and slashes her. But Bubblegum quickly flies out of the way, and shoots from her ray blaster. Marceline is hit, and knocked into a wall. She quickly recovers and charges at her once more. Bubblegum laughs at her for trying the same thing. She points her ray blaster at her, but Marceline quickly transforms into a small bat, which surprises Bubblegum. Marceline then reverts back to normal, and attacks Bubblegum by slashing her with her axe-bass. However, when she makes contact, Bubblegum's skin latches onto it. Marceline tries to pull away, put cannot. Marceline growls, and tries to swing her axe-bass. However, Bubblegum is the one who swings around. She hits the wall, which causes her skin to release the axe-bass. Marceline laughs.

Bubblegum turns to Marceline and growls at her. She begins firing more blasts from her ray blaster, but Marceline swiftly dodges. Bubblegum then pulls out a new trick. Her free bubblegum arm turns into a lasso, and she swings it around and throws it at Marceline. She manages to catch her, and swing her around. She makes Marceline hit the wall many times. Marceline swings her axe-bass at her arm, and breaks it in half. Bubblegum screams in pain, but easily regrows a new one. She shoots more blasts at Marceline, but she blocks them with her axe-bass. Marceline grins, and begins launching soundwaves at Bubblegum. Bubblegum tries to fly away, but the soundwaves hit her jetpack, which causes it to malfunction. Bubblegum flies around, and hits the ground. Bubblegum is dazed, her ass in the air. A thought runs through Marceline's head. And she gets a grin on her face.

"Well, I have wondered what not only bubblegum tastes like... but pink as well. *hiss*!" She dives down onto Bubblegum, fangs baring. She then bites down on her, and Bubblegum screams in pain. Marceline blinks, and quickly pulls away in disgust. Bubblegum gets up, and rubs her ass in pain.

"My beautiful, sexy bubble ass! How dare you bite down there!" cries Bubblegum.

Marceline, who has a piece of bubblegum hanging from her fang, turns to her. "It wasn't pleasant for me either, Pinky! Ugh. This is what I get for wanting to taste bubblegum and pink."

Bubblegum growls. "You know, at least I have the ability to show off the goods." Marceline stares at her, and makes a movement so fast that Bubblegum has little time to react. Marceline grabs evil Bubblegum by the neck, and holds her in the air.

"You little bitch! I'm going to make you eat those words!" Marceline then tosses her into the air, and flies after her, axe-bass ready. She reaches Bubblegum, but she quickly turns to Marceline, and grins. She opens her mouth, and bubblegum shoots out. Marceline is hit, sent into the wall, and is stuck there. She struggles to escape, but cannot. Bubblegum, who's jetpack is fixed, floats in front of her, ray gun pointing at her.

"You fought a good battle vampire queen, but I guess I'm the winner here." She turns a nob on her ray gun to up its power. She then points it at Marceline again, and prepares to finish her. However, Marceline begins transforming into her half human/bat form, giving her more strength. She breaks free, and hisses at Bubblegum. She flies at her, and uppercuts her in the face. Bubblegum flies high into the air. Marceline goes after her, axe-bass extended. She slashes Bubblegum on face, and she screams in pain. A big cut is seen on her face, and blood begins gushing out.

"So, you do have blood in you. Well... I won't like it. But if I wanna finish this... I might have to." Marceline flies at Bubblegum again. But she quickly glares at Marceline, and points her ray gun at her. She shoots a powerful blast that hits Marceline. Marceline is sent into the wall, and hits it hard. She quickly flies at Bubblegum, who begins shooting more bubblegum at her. Marceline takes her axe-bass and slashes right through them. She then hits Bubblegum high into the air with her axe-bass. This causes Bubblegum to drop her ray gun. Marceline flies after her, and appears higher than her. She then dives down onto Bubblegum.

"YOU'RE BLOOD IS MINE!" She reaches Bubblegum, and bites down on her neck. Bubblegum screams in pain, but eventually blacks out. A sucking noise is heard, and Marceline pulls away, a little bit of bubblegum on her fangs, and blood on her lips. She picks off the gum and likes her lips clean. Bubblegum then glows white, and bursts into little mirror pieces. Marceline reverts back to normal form. "That... was annoying! But, it's over."

* * *

Finn and Jake rush at the Sour Candy People and start beating them. Normally, you think Candy People wouldn't fight back. Wrong! They start shooting a green substance at Finn and Jake. Jake is hit, and falls to the ground. It burns his skin. Finn runs up to him, and actually tastes the substance. He quickly spits it out.

"YUCK! Sour!" cries Finn. The Candy People then pile onto the two of them. Eventually, every Candy Citizen is on top of Finn and Jake. But, they then fly off due to Jake growing in size. Finn is seen on his back. The Candy People recover, and begin attacking Jake. But he easily knocks them away. Finn then jumps down and begins stabbing them with his sword, and they burst into mirror pieces. Finn manages to take out most of the Candy Citizens. However, a few of them prove to be a challenge. And they are the mirror versions of Mr. Cupcake, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Chocoberry, and Lollypop Lass. Finn turns to Jake.

"You take care of three, I'll take care of three."

"Got it dude." Jake uses his stretchy powers and grabs Mr. Cupcake, Cinnamon Bun, and Chocoberry. He throws them up in the air, and turns his hands into giant hammers. He goes to smash down on them, but Chocoberry quickly shoots bitter chocolate at Jake, who winces when he is hit. The three sour citizens land with ease. Cinnamon Bun then rolls at Jake, and sends him to the ground. Mr. Cupcake then jumps into the air, and goes to body slam Jake. But he quickly grows big, and Mr. Cupcake bounces off of him. He then turns his hand into a hammer, and he smashes Mr. Cupcake, causing him to burst into mirror pieces. Chocoberry begins shooting more bitter chocolate at Jake, while Cinnamon Bun begins shooting sour juices at him. Jake stretches to avoid the attacks, and punches the two Candy Citizens to the ground. He then jumps high into the air, and grows in size. He then goes to body slam Cinnamon Bun and Chocoberry. Cinnamon Bun rolls away, but Chocoberry gets smashed. She bursts into mirror pieces. Jake turns to Cinnamon Bun, who comes rolling back toward him. Jake punches him away, but Cinnamon Bun keeps coming rolling back at him. Jake quickly grabs Cinnamon Bun, and begins squeezing him. A green substance oozes out of him. It's the sour juice he attacked Jake with. Once he is dried up, he shrivels up and bursts into mirror pieces. Jake reverts to his normal size.

Finn charges at Starchy, but Peppermint Butler jumps in front of him. Finn goes to stab him, but his sword bounces off of Peppermint Butler due to him being a mint. Lollypop Lass appears behind Finn, and punches him to the ground. Starchy jumps, and bites down on Finn's leg. He screams in pain, and kicks him into the air. Finn quickly gets up, and grabs his sword. Starchy falls down toward him. Finn raises his sword, and Starchy goes right through it. He bursts into mirror pieces. Finn turns to the other two. Peppermint Butler rolls at Finn. He tries to stab him, but cannot. Peppermint Butler knocks him to the ground. Finn gets up only to see Peppermint Butler rolling toward him again. Finn quickly tries to stop him, but is being pushed back. He then lifts him off the ground, and throws him toward a nearby wall, where he hits it hard and bursts into mirror pieces. Finn turns and realizes that Lollypop Lass is the only Sour Candy Citizen left. Finn goes to stab her, but she dodges easily due to her long, skinny body. She lands a punch on Finn and he goes flying back. He hits the ground. Lollypop Lass then spits out sour juice at Finn, who blocks with his sword. He gets up, and charges at her again. He jumps, and goes to stab her, but she bends her body back to avoid the strike and uppercut him. Finn becomes dazed, and she spits more sour juice at him. Finn is hit, and feels a burning sensation. Finn falls down, and Lollypop Lass forms a fist. However, Finn makes a quickly move, and dives toward her. He wraps his arms around her to prevent her from moving. Finn then stabs her in the back. She bursts into mirror pieces. Finn sighs, and sees Jake approaching him.

"We did it bro!" cries Jake.

"Yeah. We managed to. But where's Marceline?"

Marceline is seen standing over a still knocked out Rainicorn. She takes her axe-bass, and swings it down. Rainicorn bursts into mirror pieces.

"Lady!" cries Jake. He rushes over, and looks down at all the mirror pieces.

"Clam down. It was a mirror version," says Marceline.

"Oh yeah." Finn approaches them.

"The time as finally come," says Finn. He goes to walk inside, but laughter is heard. He looks up, and sees Fire Count and Lich King flying out the window.

"Hahahahahaha! You're too late hero's!" cries Lich King. "The time has finally come! Fire Count, summon the army!"

"With pleasure," replies Fire Count. He whistles, and from the front gate, two figures rush out. They both look like Finn and Jake. The Finn is wearing a light black shirt and dark black pants, and has a hat that is similar to Finn's except it has horns. The Jake is gray and has red pupils instead of white. Finn and Jake gasp.

"Gahahahaha! Finn. Jake. I'd like you to meet Mirror Finn and Mirror Jake!" cries Fire Count.

The Mirror Finn and Jake grin, and rush toward the hero's. They jump out of the way. The mirror versions turn around. The Finn grabs a black sword, and the Jake grows in size. Lich King laughs.

"Hahahahahaha! Now, while me and Fire Count take over Ooo, you three have fun with those mirror versions. Let's go Fire Count. We have a new land with our names on it!"

Lich King and Fire Count fly off toward Marceline's Cave, leaving the hero's to deal with the mirror versions. Will they be able to defeat the mirror versions of Finn and Jake before Lich King and Fire Count make it back to Ooo? Find out in the final chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Lich King's Final Hour

Chapter 10: Lich King's Final Hour

Finn, Jake, and Marceline are seen looking at the mirror versions of Finn and Jake. Mirror Finn is holding a sword, and Mirror Jake has grown in size.

"Well... what do we do now?" asks Jake.

"We fight them. I'll take on my mirror version. Jake, you take on your own. Marceline, you're with me. Let's dot this!" cries Finn, who charges at Mirror Finn, taking out his sword. Marceline follows behind, and Jake goes after his mirror version. Finn lunges at his mirror version, and goes to slash him. But Mirror Finn blocks fast with his sword. Marceline flies in, and goes to attack. But Mirror Finn is fast and quickly knocks Finn away, and easily blocks Marceline. She gasps, and gets pushed back. Mirror Finn then rushes toward Finn, and attempts to slash him. But Finn rolls out of the way, and slashes Mirror Finn's arm. He winces in pain, but quickly punches Finn in the face. Marceline flies in, and dives bombs Mirror Finn, fist extended. He quickly grabs Marceline's hand, and throws her into a wall. She is a little dazed, but quickly recovers. Finn recovers from the punch that Mirror Finn landed on him, and charges at him. Mirror Finn quickly turns around, and only grins. He takes his sword, and blocks Finn's attempt to slash him. They jump back, and charge at each other. They block each other again. Marceline flies in and tackles Mirror Finn to the ground. She then takes her axe-bass, and goes to slash his head off. But Mirror Finn kicks her off, and charges at her. He goes to punch her, but Marceline blocks his attempt.

Finn runs at his mirror version, and punches him to the ground. He jumps into the air, and comes crashing down on him sword first. Mirror Finn grins, and bursts into tiny mirror pieces. Finn gasps and hits the ground. The mirror pieces merge back together to create Mirror Finn once more.

"He can burst into mirror pieces to avoid his opponents attacks, and merge back together," says Marceline in amazement. "Let's see him dodge THIS!" She strums her axe-bass and soundwaves fly at Mirror Finn. He jumps high into the air, and lands on top of Marceline, knocking her to the ground. Mirror Finn raises his sword, ready to stab her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cries Finn. He runs toward them, and punches Mirror Finn hard in the face. Mirror Finn flies off of Marceline, and hits the ground. Finn helps Marceline up.

"Thanks Finn. I thought I was a goner."

"It was nothing. I wouldn't leave a radical dame in peril," replies Finn. Marceline blushes a little. Mirror Finn then gets up, and growls at Finn and Marceline. He then charges at them, and kicks them to the ground. He grabs his sword, and begins trying to stab them. Finn and Marceline quickly get up and avoid his attempts, but quickly tire out.

"He's gotten a lot fast now," says Marceline.

"We gotta find a way to beat him," says Finn.

* * *

Jake grows the same size as Mirror Jake, and goes to punch him, but Mirror Jake blocks easily. He uses his free hand to punch Jake, which sends him toward the ground. Jake quickly gets up, and wraps his arms around Mirror Jake's head. Mirror Jake shrinks to a small size to escape Jake's grip. He then rushes under Jake, grows, and lifts Jake into the air. He throws him high into the air, and as he falls, Mirror Jake turns his hand into a sword. He chuckles. Jake takes notices, and quickly turns his hand into a shield. The two make contact, and Jake comes out okay. Mirror Jake then charges at Jake, sword hand extended. Jake blocks with his shield. Mirror Jake keeps trying to stab Jake, but each attempt fails. Jake then turns his other hand into a hammer, and smashes Mirror Jake on the head. He stumbles back, sword hand back to normal hand, and he rubs his head in pain. He growls, and quickly charges at Jake. He wraps his arms around Jake's body, hindering his movement. Mirror Jake then stretches his chops and begins punching Jake with them. Eventually, Jake is bruised up pretty bad. Mirror Jake throws him into the wall, and Jake shrinks back to regular size, in pain. Finn notices and rushes to his side.

"Jake, you okay?"

"I should be. Finn, my mirror version if one tough opponent."

"I know. My mirror version is fast and is able to burst anytime he wants and put himself back together."

"Oh man. We'll never be able to beat these guys," says Jake.

Marceline approaches them. "I'm having trouble too. Finn, you have to remember, he is like you and has all your abilities and moves. If I were up against Mirror Jake, I could have the battle done in a snap," says Marceline. Finn then gets wide eyed.

"Marceline! You're a genius!" cries Finn, hugging her.

"How?"

"We switch who our opponents are!" cries Finn. "Meaning me and you face Mirror Jake, while Jake faces my mirror version."

"That's a great idea Finn! We'll know what moves our opponents dish out," says Jake, getting up. "Let's switch opponents!" Jake rushes at Mirror Finn, and Finn and Marceline rush at Mirror Jake, who is still giant. Finn and Marceline charge at his legs, and begin attacking them. Mirror Jake roars in pain, but swats them away. Marceline then flies up beside his ear, and launches soundwaves at him. Mirror Jake screams in pain. Finn then gets up, and goes at Mirror Jake's legs. He slashes them right off. Mirror Jake falls to the ground, and bursts. Finn and Marceline high five.

Jake charges at Mirror Finn, and stretches his arm out to punch him. Mirror Finn jumps out of the way, but Jake launches his other fist at him and lands a hit. Mirror Finn falls to the ground. Jake then grows in size, and charges at him. Mirror Finn gets up, and gasps. He tries to slash Jake, but Jake quickly jumps, and body slams Mirror Finn. He gets off of him, and sees he is very weak, and can barely get up. Jake then turns his hand into a sword, and stabs Mirror Finn right in the back, causing him to burst into mirror pieces. Jake regroups with Finn and Marceline.

"We did it!" cries Finn.

"Yeah. But now there is just one more thing to take care," says Jake, turning toward the direction Fire Count and Lich King flew off toward.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" cries Marceline. Finn jumps on Jake's back, and he grows in size. Marceline takes to the skies, and flies off toward the cave. Jake follows behind.

* * *

At the cave, Lich King and Fire Count have made it. Lich King looks around, and sees the Sacred Mirror. He slowly walks toward it.

"At last. I can escape this world and take over Ooo! With Finn and Jake out of the way, it shouldn't be too hard," says Lich King.

Fire Count laughs. "You are right about that. Let's go. We have a land waiting for us." The two tyrants step toward the mirror, but an arm quickly grabs them, and pulls them away from the mirror. The arm lets them go and they hit the ground. Lich King gets up and looks to see Finn, Jake, and Marceline standing at the entrance of the cave.

"YOU!" cries Lich King.

"It's over Lich King! You're plan to conquer Ooo is foiled. You know why? Because we're here to defeat you!" cries Finn. Lich King stares at them, and grins.

"Fire Count, you leave this to me." Fire Count is taken back by what Lich King just said. He sighs, and goes to the side lines. Lich King then begins floating. His skeleton hands then form green flames. "You think you can take on me? The Lich King! Then I only have one thing to say... PREPARE TO DIE!"

Lich King flies higher into the air, and begins firing blasts of green fire at the hero's. Finn grabs his sword, and blocks Lich King's attempts to attack. Marceline pulls out her axe-bass, and flies at him. Lich King fires blasts at her, but Marceline blocks them. She then goes to slash him, but Lich King blocks by simply putting his hands in the way. He pushes Marceline back, and fires more blasts. Marceline avoids them. Meanwhile, Jake grabs Finn, and he puts him on his back. Jake rises to Lich King's height, and goes to punch him. Lich King is hit, but easily recovers. He fires more blasts at Finn and Jake, who creates a shield to protect them from the blasts. Marceline then flies at Lich King again, and manages to slash him. Lich King's arm is sliced off. He screams in pain, and turns to Marceline. He fires a powerful blast at her, and hit her. She hits the wall. Lich King flies down to his arm, and reattaches it. He points his hands at Jake's legs, and he fires magical blasts at them. Jake yelps in pain, and shrinks down to regular size. Finn jumps off of Jake, and attacks Lich King.

Lich King blocks Finn by creating a magical shield. He then fires more magical blasts at Finn. He is hit and sent to the ground, knocked out. Jake gasps and rushes in to help his buddy. He stretches his arms out and manages to land a hit on Lich King by stretching his arms around the shield. Lich King growls, and puts the shield down. Jake goes to punch him again, but Lich King quickly grabs it, and send electricity through it. Jake is zapped, and hurt badly. He kneels to the ground in pain. Lich King laughs.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asks. Well, I might as well finish this." He raises his arms, and magical energy begins forming. Marceline begins coming to, and sees what is going down. She gasps at the sight of Finn knocked out, and he and Jake are about to be killed. She hisses, and rises into the air, beginning to undergo a transformation.

Lich King laughs, and begins forming a powerful ball of energy. Stomping is heard. Lich King looks around, and wonders what is happening. He then looks up, and notices Marceline in her bat monster form. She looks down on him, and hisses loudly. Lich King points the ball of energy at her, and fires it. Marceline is hit, and is pushed back, but easily recovers. She then punches down toward Lich King, and hits him. From the side, Fire Count begins shaking and worrying for Lich King. Marceline laughs, and walks toward the injured Finn and Jake. She picks them up, and puts them on her shoulder. Jake, who is somewhat scared to see Marceline in her bat monster form, tries to wake Finn up. He begins coming to, and quickly takes note of Marceline's transformation.

"Marceline, what's going on?" asks Finn.

"We're going to end this once and for all," she replies. She looms over the recovering Lich King, and hisses. She goes to stomp on him, but Lich King manages to prevent her foot from coming down on him by putting a shield over him. He quickly fires a magical blast at Marceline, and hits her. She hisses, and slashes the shield. It breaks, causing Lich King to flinch. Finn and Jake jump off Marceline's shoulder, and dive down on Lich King. He quickly notices them, and shoots lightning bolts at them. Finn and Jake avoid them, and continue down on Lich King. He quickly charges at them, and grabs both of them by their necks. He throws them into the wall, but Jake quickly grabs Finn, and he bounces off the wall, and heads back at Lich King, and punches him to the ground. Lich King growls, and fires more magical blasts at them. Marceline steps in, and goes to punch him, but Lich King quickly makes a shield and continues firing blasts of magic. Jake stretches at Lich King, and wraps around him. Finn then charges at him, and lands a punch in his face. Lich King screams in pain, and Jake throws him up at Marceline, who quickly grabs him.

"Hahaha! You're the pathetic one Lich King!" She then tosses him up, and slaps him back toward the ground. Fire Count takes notice of where he will land. Right into the Sacred Mirror. Fire Count gasps.

"GAH! There is no way in hell I'm staying trapped in this world!" He flies at the Sacred Mirror, and goes to fly in. "Sayonara Lich King!" He then flies in, leaving the mirror world. Lich King growls angrily.

"Fire Count! You coward!" Lich King hits the mirror, and it bursts into tiny mirror pieces. Lich King slowly gets up. "No. NO! My plan! Ruined! It's all your fault!" he cries, pointing at the hero's. Lich King then lunges at them, very angry. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Marceline quickly grabs him, and throws him up into the air. She then punches him into the wall. Lich King gets knocked out. Marceline reverts back to her normal form, and approaches Finn and Jake.

"We don't have much time. We've gotta find a way out of here fast before Lich King comes to," says Marceline. Before Finn and Jake could say anything, the mirror pieces jiggle, and they merge together and form a portal back to Ooo.

"That was easy," says Marceline. The three rush toward the portal. But Lich King, who has come to, flies at them, and knocks them to the ground.

"I forgot about the spell I put on the mirror. If it were to somehow break to the point where it can't be put back together, the mirror pieces will form a last ditch escape portal between Ooo and here. And I'm making sure you three are left here!" cries Lich King. He flies at the portal. Finn, Jake, and Marceline quickly follow after him. The four of them make it into the portal, and inside, there are millions of other portals to different parts of the mirror world. Mirror pieces are seen everywhere. They are the things that created the portals. Anyway, only one leads back to Ooo. They find Lich King flying at a portal that looks like Marceline's Cave.

"At last! The Land of Ooo! It will soon be MINE!"

He is inches in front of it. His foot is grabbed by someone. He turns around, and sees Marceline and Finn holding it.

"Sorry, but your luck just ran out!" cries Finn. He and Marceline then throw him into a different portal. One that takes him back to the mirror world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll remember this!" cries Lich King angrily. The portal he was thrown in closes, and the mirror piece that created that portal bursts. Finn finds the portal back to Ooo, and he and Jake go through. Marceline follows, but something stops her. She sees a portal that leads to the mirror world's strawberry field. She stares at it, and gets a grin on her face. She approaches the portal, and finds the mirror piece creating that portal. She takes it, and turns it around. She carves her "M" signature into the back.

"Marceline! Hurry up! The portal is going to close!" cries Finn.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she calls back. She stashes the mirror piece away, and flies at full speed toward the portal. She flies through, and it closes. The mirror piece that created that portal bursts too. The three hero's end up back in Marceline's Cave.

"We did it!" cheers Finn. He and Jake high five each other, and wiggle their skinny arms in the air. Marceline then floats over to Finn, and hugs him. Finn returns the hug, and the two begin kissing. Then, a low cry is heard. Finn and Marceline pull away from each other, and see Fire Count staring at the spot where the Sacred Mirror once stood.

"Oh Lich King. I should've helped you instead of run away. What kind of Count am I?" he asks himself. Finn clears his throat, and Fire Count quickly turns around. Finn is seen hitting his knuckles together.

"A dead Count, that's what," says Finn, slowly approaching him. Fire Count gulps, and quickly flies off. Before he leaves the cave, he turns to them.

"Just you wait. I'll find a way to bring Lich King back! Just you wait!" He then flies off. Finn turns to Jake and Marceline, and gives a yawn.

"Well, after that adventure. I'm actually pretty tired," he says, yawning again.

"Yeah, me too buddy," replies Jake.

"You guys should go get some rest. I'm thinking about getting some too," says Marceline.

"All right. Thanks for helping us Marceline," says Finn.

"Oh, no problem. I not only got my revenge on Magic Man, but I also got myself a great boyfriend," she replies, winking at him. Finn blushes. Jake grabs him and puts him on his back.

"All right buddy, time to head off. See ya later Marceline!" calls Jake as he rushes out of the cave. Marceline waves to them until they can no longer be seen. She sighs, and heads for her house for some well deserved rest.

* * *

A few days after the adventure, Marceline is seen in her cave laying on a lawn chair in her two piece black swimsuit. Next to her is a small table with a mirror piece sitting on it. She gives a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, this is how to relax," she says. Yelling is heard. She sits up, and turns. Rushing into her cave, Finn, who is wearing his shirt and a swimsuit, and Jake are seen. Jake is seen giant, and on his back are Bubblegum and LSP. Behind him flies Lady Rainicorn. Marceline sits up more. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up? We're here to have fun! That's what's up!" cries Finn, running toward the lake inside Marceline's cave. He jumps in. Jake, who lets Bubblegum and LSP off, shrinks to normal size.

"Wait up Finn!" he cries. He rushes after him, and jumps in. Marceline giggles. LSP then pulls out a radio, and music begins playing. She floats over to the lake, and jumps in. Rainicorn dives in as well. Marceline turns to Bubblegum.

"You still mad?" asks Marceline. Bubblegum knows what Marceline is talking about, and shakes her head.

"No. I've gotten over it. Finn told me that in the mirror world, your heart was broken."

Marceline blushes. "Yeah. Your mirror version managed to really piss me off."

Bubblegum giggles. "Well, it's all over now." She goes toward the lake, but stops and turns back to her. "You know, Finn's lucky to have someone like you. He manages to get into trouble a lot. I know you'll always be there to save him."

"Or him saving me," replies Marceline. They agree on that, and they jump into the lake to enjoy a good time. They party for the whole day. When the day ends, Jake, Bubblegum, LSP, and Rainicorn leave. Finn stays behind to help Marceline clean up. While he's helping, he notices the mirror piece on the small table next to Marceline's lawn chair. He picks it up.

"Marceline, where did you get this?" asks Finn. Marceline flies up to him, and takes it.

"I snatched it before the portal that led back here closed. Why did I do it? For this reason." Marceline sticks her hand in the mirror piece. She takes her hand out, and in her hand is a strawberry. She sucks the red from it, and tosses the gray, shriveled up strawberry to the ground. Finn then approaches her, and takes the mirror piece from her hands. He sets it down on the table, and takes her hands.

"I'm glad we hooked up Marceline."

"Me too Finn." They stare at each other. They inch toward each other, lips meeting. They begin making out, tongue action going on.

The End


End file.
